Final Inesperado
by Camilla Fava
Summary: Adaptación de novela corta de Corín Tellado titulada "Final Inesperado". Isabella vuelve al pueblo donde se crio, su abuelo ha muerto y ella debe hacerse cargo del negocio… junto a su antiguo amigo, Edward.
1. Capitulo 1

**Final Inesperado**

**.**

_Adaptación de novela corta de Corín Tellado titulada "Final Inesperado". Isabella vuelve al pueblo donde se crio, su abuelo ha muerto y ella debe hacerse cargo del negocio… junto a su antiguo amigo, Edward._

.

.

* * *

.

Todo empezó aquel mediodía. Me gustaría contar esta historia desde el principio y sin equivocarme, ni ir muy rápido, pero tampoco detenerme.

Vivo en una mansión ubicada no lejos de una inmensa reservación de flores exóticas que solo se dan en lugares lluviosos, nuestras flores son famosísimas y se exportan al mundo entero. Aparte de los invernaderos que se encuentran en otra de las hectáreas del gran terreno, llenos de cuanta especie de flor que se han creado durante años como también exquisitos perfumes, en lo alto de una colina, más arriba de los bosques, hay un helipuerto donde tenemos un helicóptero y una avioneta. Yo tengo permiso de piloto de aviación, pero rara vez lo he utilizado.

La mansión donde viví casi toda mi infancia ha sido restaurada un par de veces, ya que ha pertenecido a varias generaciones de la familia Swan, así que puedo decir que lo único que se ha mantenido durante estos años son los grandes terrenos floreados con gran variedad de colores, agradables aromas que me recuerdan a mi infancia… adoraba ese lugar.

Soy Isabella Swan, la última descendiente de la familia, que por cierto es una de las familias más antiguas del pueblo y por supuesto con un estatus económico bien acomodado, pero no es algo que se nos haya subido a la cabeza, pero si se ha aprovechado. Estudié en una Universidad de prestigio en Londres, ingeniería agrónoma, por lo que viví mucho tiempo fuera, y ya había olvidado como eran estos hermosos terrenos. Estaba dispuesta a sentarme varios días a observar cada centímetro de tierra, me daban tal tranquilidad por lo que disfrutaría de cada segundo… aunque igualmente me traían nostalgia.

Mi abuelo murió hace poco y me dejó en herencia toda aquella propiedad, en Forks, un pequeño pueblo ubicado en el estado de Washington, muy al norte por lo que estaba casi todo el año lloviendo o por lo menos nublado, el mejor clima para nuestras flores.

Como ya no había quien cuidara exhaustivamente del negocio y yo había estudiado para eso, había dejado mi vida en Londres para volver a mi tierra, a donde verdaderamente pertenecía pero no esperaba que al llegar a ese pueblo todo me fuera desconocido, menos Edward, mi amigo desde la niñez, que había ido a buscarme a Seattle en helicóptero.

Edward era el administrador de toda aquella hacienda, de los bienes y todas esas cosas, debido a que mi abuelo no estaba en las mismas condiciones físicas que hace años, ese chico había sido su mano derecha hasta el día de su muerte mientras yo seguía mis estudios. Recodaba a Edward como un chico amable y cariñoso, pero no al hombre serio que fue a buscarme a Seattle. Yo me crié con mi abuelo, por lo que siempre éramos jugando por toda la hacienda, escondiéndonos de mi abuelo para que no nos retara por jugar cerca de las flores dañando la polinización o las fragancias de cada pétalo. Los recuerdos me hicieron sonreír, pero no tardé en que desapareciera esa sonrisa, Edward y yo nos comenzamos a distanciar cuando yo estaba terminando el colegio, quería ir a estudiar fuera de Forks, fuera del país y desde ahí que no lo veía muy seguido.

Fui ese día porque estaba citada con Emmett, nuestro abogado de la familia, un hombre entusiasta, a quien le gustaba su trabajo, había sido recomendado por un gran amigo de mi abuelo y desde ese día nadie más confiaba en otro abogado que no fuera él. Íbamos a jugar una partida de golf en el club de campo por lo que quedamos en encontrarnos en ese lugar, un club creado para los millonarios del lugar, se podía decir que Forks era de gente adinerada. Dejé mis cosas en casa, me fui directamente al garage donde todavía me esperaba mi Ferrari, regalo de graduación de mi abuelo. No podía expresar cuanto extrañaría a ese anciano.

Llegué en mi coche, obviamente llamando la atención de todos los presentes, por fin volvía de Europa la nieta de John Swan. Cuando descendí vi a un joven pasear de arriba para abajo por la acera del club. Vestía impecable, era rubio y muy guapo. Sin querer tropecé, mi equilibrio no era el mejor que digamos, gracias al cielo el chico reaccionó a ayudarme, me agarró firmemente del brazo para enderezarme, vi sus ojos azules y su boca de dientes perfectos. Un hombre de atractivo extraño, alto y firme, antes de irme del pueblo estaba segura que no existían esos hombres. Me sonrió y se presentó.

- Me llamo James y tengo mucho gusto en conocerla

- Soy Bella – y no dije nada más, no di mi nombre completo, no me gustaba mucho Isabella, así que generalmente daba el apodo que me había colocado mi abuelo, Bella, según él le daba más belleza a mi persona.

- ¿Le apetece tomar algo en el bar?

- Es que me esperan allá arriba para jugar una partida- y sin más me dirigí al campo

Iba muy distraída, parecía como si me hubiese hipnotizado, todavía podía sentir sus ojos en mi espalda penetrándome hasta lo más profundo como si estuviera leyendo mi interior y saber quién era yo realmente, estaba impresionada. Cuando llegué junto a Emmett ni siquiera lo saludé, tomé mis cosas para subir al carrito y comenzar el juego, cuando llegamos el primer hoyo me dijo.

- ¿Quién era?- sabia que se refería al chico con quien me había topado en la entrada

- No se, acabo de conocerlo, dijo que se llamaba James

- ¿Y porque te quedaste parada allí?

- Porque casi me caigo y si no fuera por el, me hubiese dado un buen golpe

- Bien, vamos a jugar- como siempre celoso de lo que le ocurriera a la nieta de su gran amigo

Emmett no tenía mucho años más que yo, bueno, yo solo tenía 24 años y él ya era todo un hombre de 44, pero a la vista de todos todavía era un pequeño con entusiasmo y muy sonriente, pero al momento de centrarse en su trabajo era el mejor de todos, nadie podía decir lo contrario.

Jugamos hasta casi las tres de la tarde, no había jugado hace mucho tiempo por lo que me ganó por varios puntos, pero no estuve tan mal, se podía decir que era el único deporte en donde podía decir que era buena. Luego del juego, Emmett y yo bajamos en el cochecito hasta la cafetería, él se quedó a comer en el club de campo pero yo preferí regresar a casa, nos quedamos de ver en esta por estos días o al día siguiente dependiendo de su agenda.

Al atardecer, llegué a mi casa, me dirigí inmediatamente a mi habitación para arreglar las cosas que había traído conmigo ya que esa mañana no había tenido el tiempo por la cita que tenia con mi abogado, a las pocas horas me llamó por teléfono James. Me quedé un poco sorprendida, sobre todo porque no le había dado mi teléfono o eso era lo que yo recordaba, como un agradecimiento y una negación a tomar algo, pero en ese lugar todo el mundo conocía a mi abuelo y a mi, así que pensé que le había preguntado a alguien, especialmente en el club… Salí con él.

Paseamos por el pueblo, era un lugar pequeño y no había mucho que hacer, todo se reducía a grandes hectáreas de bosques lo que entregaba un gran negocio a lo que se refiere madera, y por supuesto las flores, se puede decir que eso se simplificaba todo, grandes familias adineradas que se dedicaban a empresas agricultoras, agrónomas o familias empresarias que tenían sus trabajos en Seattle pero vivían la mayor parte del tiempo en el pueblo. Como se podrán dar cuenta hay gente con mucho dinero, o eso creo, porque aun no conozco a nadie, no sé si seguían la mismas familias, más que a Edward porque vive en mi casa. Me había ido hace tanto tiempo que ya no creía que estuviera la misma gente de cuando yo era pequeña.

Con James quedamos en vernos al día siguiente en el campo de golf, lo habíamos pasado muy bien. Dijo que no sabía jugar pero que le gustaría acompañarme. Al entrar a la mansión me sorprendió encontrarme con Emmett quien salía de su despacho, me preguntó de donde venia por lo que le comenté de mi salida con James, Emmett frunció el entrecejo, me miró fijamente y entre dientes me dijo.

- ¿Pero que pasa? ¿Es que estas saliendo con ese chico?

- No lo se… Es guapísimo

- Bella, eres ingeniera y conoces el mundo entero, no vas a caer con el primero que se te presente. ¿Sabe quien eres?- bajé la mirada

- Nunca me lo ha preguntado

- Pero lo sabe, estoy seguro- cuando volví a mirar a Emmett este parecía muy enojado, más enojado que cuando mi abuelo me hablaba de chicos.

- Emmett, no se porque me pones en un aprieto con ese chico, no se nota un mal tipo- mi abogado negó con la cabeza mientras volvía a mirar unos papales, malhumorado me contestó

- Bueno, haz lo que quieras, pero me voy a enterar quien es este y luego ya veremos.

Después de esa última conversación, no volvimos a referirnos a ese tema, solo a los negocios. Mientras yo, salí durante un mes seguido con James, solo eran citas, muy entretenidas por cierto, grandes conversaciones donde conocimos nuestros intereses y algo de nuestras vidas, pero nada más allá de eso. Justo a los treinta días recibí una llamada, era Emmett.

- Hoy no voy a jugar, pero te espero en el despacho

- ¿Qué ocurre, Emmett?

- Tengo algo que decirte

El prestigioso abogado Emmett Mc Carty, tenía dos despachos, el suyo en la cuidad de Washington, y el de mi casa, donde trabajaba Edward mientras Emmett no estaba en Forks, muchas veces los veía juntos. Eran dos hombres muy importantes en mi casa y en la reservación. Mi abuelo antes de morir, me escribió una carta donde me decía _**"confía en Emmett y también en Edward"**_. Y así hacia yo, confiaba en ambos, de vez en cuando me metía en temas económicos para entender un poco más y había veces donde solo los miraba desde el marco de la puerta interesada en su discusión de quienes eran los mejores compradores de flores o perfumes. En eso no podía discutir con los consejos de John Swan, había elegido a los mejores hombres para preservar su sueño, para mantener vivo por siempre las bellas flores y su importancia.

No conocía a nadie más a parte de ellos dos y los que trabajaban en mi casa, una ama de llaves, un cocinero y tres personas dedicadas a la limpieza. Solo conocía del exterior de mi propiedad a James y por casualidad. Si me sentaba a pensar a revivir mis tarde en compañía de ese hombre no podía decir que estaba enamorada de él, pero a veces me revoloteaban mariposas en el estomago que denunciaban sentimientos, y esas mariposas raramente las sentía.

Volviendo al misterioso Emmett, entre en su despacho. Emmett era un hombre soltero, pegado a su libertad, pero muy amable, en especial conmigo y con Edward ya que de cierta forma era el reemplazante como jefe de hogar en esa mansión, era quien estaba constantemente preocupado de nuestro bienestar, desde que yo tengo uso de razón, a lo menos desde que estaba más tiempo en casa, que he visto entrar y salir a Emmett de la casa, como un dueño más del lugar, para hablar con mi abuelo de problemas en la reservación o solo para tomar un trago y reírse juntos. Me senté frente a su escritorio y al otro lado estaba él.

- Hablemos, Isabella

- Si estás diciendo mi nombre y no como siempre, esto es importante, ¿De qué se trata?

- He averiguado algo sobre ese hombre con quien sales, James Witherdale. Es un caza fortunas, es hijo de una lavandera, aunque eso no es ningún obstáculo para que salgan, pero si te pido que tengas mucho cuidado. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, lo sometería a una prueba, para saber cuales son sus verdaderas intenciones- lo miré sorprendida, no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

- Completamente. En Seattle lo conocen bien, aquí no. El busca siempre introducirse en los grupos de niñas ricas. Como es atractivo, a las mujeres les gusta, alguna vez, estuvo a punto de casarse, pero el padre de la chica evitó la boda. Estoy seguro de que no tiene un centavo, de que es un caza fortunas y de que usa su buen físico para embobar a las chicas… ¿Estás enamorada de él?- Emmett siempre era así de directo con las preguntas

- No, pero si sigo saliendo con él, quizás si me enamore

- ¿Y que vas a hacer?- miré a mi abogado, se me ocurría una idea

- Se me ocurre una idea… ya sabes que mi ama de llaves Sue vive en un barrio muy humilde aunque su hijo esta terminando la carrera de historia para dar clases en un colegio de por acá… te voy a decir mi plan…

Le hablé por un buen rato a Emmett sobre mi plan para saber si era verdad lo que se decía de James, me ayudó con algunos detalles para que no hubiera posibilidad de dudas, así que entre ambos teníamos un excelente plan entre manos que podría hacer desaparecer a James como podía hacerlo entrar más en mi corazón. Al cabo de un tiempo, terminamos. Nos quedamos en silencio unos tensos segundos mientras yo no le quitaba la mirada a mi abogado.

- ¿Estás de acuerdo?- le pregunté por fin, el ladeo la cabeza hacia un costado meditando cada movimiento del plan

- Si, es indudable que alguien le dijo que vivías en esta casa y que poseías terrenos inmensos con flores donde se creaban grandes perfumes. Y que el helicóptero de allá arriba es tuyo, que tienes muchos criados y que acabas de llegar del extranjero para hacerte cargo de la hacienda y de las otras propiedades- Emmett era muy juicioso en el momento de que alguien tocara a sus clientes o amigos, en este caso yo, la más importante como decía él- Me parece bien lo que vas a hacer… Estoy de acuerdo, ya me contarás los resultados.

Me despedí de Emmett con una sonrisa sarcástica, él me devolvió una sonrisa sincera, como siempre confiaba plenamente en mis decisiones. No estaba enamorada de James, lo tenía muy claro, o eso creía, me sentía confundida, todo era muy extraño. Seguí caminando por el pasillo pensativa.

Yo tenía 24 años, hablaba varios idiomas, poseía una riqueza incalculable, y tenía a mi lado a personas fieles, que nunca me engañarían. Edward llevaba todo el peso de la administración, era abogado y economista, y en mi casa habían trabajado ya cuatro generaciones de los Cullen, ese es el apellido de Edward. Este era el último de aquella saga, al igual que yo, la última de la generación Swan y posiblemente el día en que él se casara y tuviera hijos heredaría nuevamente la administración de los bienes de los Swan, ósea mi familia. Era como si los Cullen y los Swan estuvieran destinados a ser compañeros inseparables, fieles ante cualquier cosa, amigos inseparables, nunca, hasta ese momento, se me había ocurrido pensar si eso era lo que realmente querían para su vida, aunque estaba segura que Carlisle Cullen, el padre de Edward fue feliz entre las flores y haciendo compañía a mi abuelo.

En los últimos meses, mi abuelo ya estaba muy enfermo, varios fines de semanas, cuando no tenía trabajos que realizar para la Universidad, iba a verlo a la hacienda, siempre lo veía en compañía de Edward. Mi abuelo mi hablaba de la familia Cullen con gran admiración, gran respeto, casi como si fueran de la realeza. A mí, en esos momentos, todo aquello me era indiferente, no era de mi gran interés saber sobre esa familia, salvo que Edward había estudiado una carrera precisa para dirigir y saber todo lo referente a aquella gran hacienda. Eso me pareció muy sorpresivo, era como si la familia Cullen tuviera grabado desde su nacimiento que debían trabajar para la Familia Swan y sus haciendas, eso lo encontraba muy injusto, pero como en esos momentos no me importaba mucho, nunca se lo comenté a mi abuelo.

Aquella tarde me llamó, como todos los días, James. Cuando me invitó a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, suspiré. Y salí con el.

Yo llevaba un pantalón blanco y una simple polera al mismo tono, llevaba un bolso, y unas sandalias plateadas. Me dirigí al encuentro con James, ya empezaba a ponerse meloso, yo no sabía como actuar, después de lo que me había contado Emmett, solo le di un beso en la mejilla y me encaminé hacia su coche, desde que salíamos que nunca más me aparecí con el Ferrari, o salíamos en su coche o a pie. Noté como me miraba extrañado pero yo no le tomé importancia.

Fuimos a un restaurante cerca del club de campo, todo fue normal, hasta el momento que nos toco irnos.

- Si quieres, te llevo a mi casa y así aprovechamos de dar un paseo- dije inocentemente, James asintió

Cuando inicié el camino hacia aquel barrio humilde del pueblo, casi a las afuera de este, al otro lado de la gran hacienda entre los bosques de Forks, pude ver como cambiaban las expresiones de su rostro. Ya estaba de acuerdo con mi ama de llave, Sue, y me había dado las llaves de su casa. El dándose cuenta de donde estábamos no tardó en preguntar.

- ¿Adonde vamos por aquí?

- A mi casa- dije yo con naturalidad

- ¿A tu casa? Pero, ¿no vives allá, en la mansión Swan donde te he dejado a veces?

- No, allí doy clases

- O sea, que no vives allí…

- No, no. Allí vive Isabella, yo soy solo Bella- eso no me lo creía ni yo, no había ninguna otra Isabella a quien apodaran Bella por esos lugares, estaba segura que todos me conocían por Bella Swan porque mi abuelo siempre me llamaba así, pero debía sonar lo más convincente que pudiera- tal vez te informaron equivocadamente cuando empezaste a llamarme. Vamos a mi casa, estoy algo cansada y sentados en la terraza podremos hablar…

- Pero oye, este es un barrio…

- ¿Y?

- No sabia que tu vivías aquí

- Pues ya ves

- O sea que eres profesora… ¿De que?- notaba que no estaba muy convencido, pero tenía que seguir con esto adelante

- De inglés. Estuve trabajando en Londres y aprendí el inglés de allá. Ahora doy clases. Pero vivo en una de estas casitas- no podía decirle que había estudiado en una de las mejores Universidades de Londres si supuestamente vivía por ahí, esperaba que no preguntara mucho más.

Yo estaba abriendo la puerta de la casita de Sue, cuando me di vuelta y veo a James pálido y sudoroso, como si acabaran de darle una gran paliza, no pude evitar darme la vuelta para que no me viera cambiar de expresión, no sabía si de risa o de rabia, ambas emociones tenía en ese momento.

Lo invité a entrar, aunque había una terracita que bordeaba una baranda pintada de blanco con jardineras llenas de hermosas flores, algunas criadas desde un principio en la reservación, pero aunque tuviera esa exclusividad, seguía siendo una casita muy humilde. Como no dio señales de querer entrar a la casa, lo invité a sentarse en la terraza en un sillón de mimbre. El no se sentó, miró su reloj y dijo de improviso.

- ¡Pobre de mí! Se me olvidaba que tenia una cita

- Pues ve… ¿Nos vemos mañana?

- No lo se, porque esa cita me alejara unos días… ya tendrás noticias mías

Y se fue.

Me quedé sentada un rato más en el sillón, me sentía extraña, bajé la mirada al suelo pero al levantar mi rostro sonreí, gracias al cielo por haberle hecho caso a Emmett, él tenía la razón, siempre la tenía. En ese instante apareció de adentro de la casa Sue para preguntarme si necesitaba algo. Solo le pedí las llaves de mi coche para poder irme a casa, lo había dejado estacionado a una cuadra de la casa por si debía irme por mi cuenta cuando el caza fortuna de James saliera corriendo despavorido por ver donde vivía supuestamente.

Esa fue la encerrona que le hice a ese tal James, ya no podía estar segura que se llamara así aunque mi abogado me lo haya confirmado, ahora entendía por qué tanta intención de estar conmigo todo el día. Dejé el coche guardado, en la puerta ya me esperaba uno de los sirviente para dejarme entrar, inmediatamente me dirigí al despacho de Emmett para llamarlo por teléfono, no podía esperar más y sabía que él estaría esperando hasta cualquier hora para saber las nuevas, le conté todo lo ocurrido.

Cuando corté el teléfono, escuché ruidos desde el pasillo, recordé que Edward debía andan por allí y él sabía que me acompañaba un hombre. Me despedí de mi abogado prometiendo programar una salida al club de campo, colgué el teléfono para salir al pasillo donde me encontré con el chico. Me dio las buenas noches preguntándome por mi salida con James, le conté un resumen de lo ocurrido.

- ¡Vaya!- exclamó serio- Estaba esperando a que me dijeras que un día de estos te ibas a casar

- Es broma ¿Verdad?

- A mi no me gusta dar bromas, Bella- dijo Edward con una sonrisa sarcástica

Y era verdad. Antes, cuando éramos jóvenes, él era dicharachero y simpático, me llevaba en su moto, nunca me dejaba conducir a mi porque decía que podía ser peligroso, pero cuando yo quería me llevaba a dar una vuelta. Cuando recién había entrado a estudiar en la universidad e iba de vez en cuando a la casa de mi abuelo, me ayudaba en las tareas, él ya había terminado sus estudios y había ramos muy parecidos por lo que intentaba hacerme las cosas más fáciles. Pero después de que murió mi abuelo, lo veía más lejano, frío, distante… La cocinera me dijo un día, cuando se lo comenté.

- Tiene mucho trabajo, es natural que se comporte así

- ¿No tiene novia?

- Si, creo que anda con una chica… Tanya, es una niña de la zona

¿Tanya? ¿De donde había salido esa tal Tanya? ¿Celos?... Imposible.

…..

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

¿Y bien?

¡Hola a todos! Volví, después de unas largas vacaciones (casi me parecían interminables) he vuelto. Sé que no con lo que ustedes querían… lo sé, la secuela de "Dejarte de amar", créanme, estoy trabajando en eso.

Pero no solo en eso… ¡Tengo mucho que escribir! Tengo tantas ideas medianamente escritas que no tengo tiempo para cada una de ellas, pero les prometo que estarán listas para ustedes, lo mismo con la secuela. No quiero ilusionarlos pero hasta el momento tengo la idea y tengo parte del primer capítulo, pero no estoy muy convencida, me cuesta pensar cómo podría seguir cuando se encuentren en el concierto, tengo tantas ideas en la cabeza que primero debo organizarme y ver por cual comenzare.

Debido a que esta es una adaptación, me fue más fácil avanzarla, en mis vacaciones, mi abuela me entrego esta novela corta de Corín Tellado y no pude evitar colocar a Edward y Bella como los personajes. Ya que la novela era muy corta, la adapte para que puedan disfrutar mucho de esta, tanto como yo.

Serán pocos capítulos, así mientras puedo organizar mi cabeza y ver con qué historia comenzare, espero no decepcionarlos, y espero sus comentarios, como siempre. Gracias a todos por leer y nos vemos. Besos.

Camili


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Capitulo dos**_

_**.**_

Pasaron los días después de esa pequeña conversación que tuve con la cocinera de la mansión. No se porque me dio rabia, teniendo en cuenta que desde que había llegado a Forks solo habíamos cruzado un par de palabras, nuestra amistad había decaído después de mi ausencia cuando estudiaba en la universidad, pero nunca había sido tan fría como ahora. En una de esas, solo estaba molesta porque conversaba con otra y no conmigo, eso debía ser. Poco después, cuando paseaba por la hacienda para ponerme al tanto de las cosas, lo vi, efectivamente, con Tanya.

Iban a caballo, los caballos de mi hacienda, no sabía si me molestaba que hubieran ocupado mis animales o que fuera ella quien iba sobre ellos. Era primera vez que veía sonreír a Edward desde que había llegado a hacerme cargo del lugar, nuevamente la rabia apareció. A mi me parecía que él era mío, que me pertenecía, como le había pertenecido a mi abuelo, o como la familia Cullen había pertenecido a esas tierras, aunque a veces su mirada fría y oscura me producía un nerviosismo raro. Me di media vuelta para volver por donde había llegado, las tierras eran mías, podía hacer lo que quisiera pero en ese momento no quería toparme con nadie.

Desde ese día, traté de no pasearme mucho por los terrenos, no quería encontrarme con alguna situación comprometedora que me hicieran salirme de mis casillas, aunque todavía no encontraba una explicación decente a mi reacción. Desde ahora en adelante trataba de ver todos los problemas con Emmett, él me colocaba al tanto de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo durante esos días, no había necesidad de cruzar palabras con Edward y menos tener que buscarlo entre los florales o los invernaderos.

Por supuesto, James no volvió a llamarme, ni siquiera lo vi más por la zona, como si hubiese desaparecido por arte de magia, tampoco se había pasado por la casita de Sue o había venido a confirmar que yo no viviera o trabajara en la mansión, eso parecía poner muy contento a Emmett. Mientras tratábamos en su despacho en la casa sobre las cosechas salió el tema.

- Te advertí, un tipo repulsivo…- se notaba contento por su descubrimiento y de que había estado en lo correcto- Tiene a su madre sirviendo y lavando ropa para mantener sus lujos.

- ¿Pero su madre vive?

- Claro, vive en Seattle, en una pequeña casita, pero el anda a la caza de una chica rica, con dinero, y aquí, en esta zona hay muchas- si, en eso tenía razón, este pueblo era habitado por empresarios, personas de la alta sociedad, en eso me acordé de algo que me venía dando vueltas hace mucho

- Oye, Emmett, ¿Tú crees que lo de Edward con Tanya va en serio?

- Bueno, creo que Edward no es de los hombres que juega con las chicas… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

. No, por nada

Corté el tema en ese momento para que no siguiera haciendo preguntas, ya que en eso se parecía mucho a mi abuelo, no paraban de preguntar hasta que lograban sacar el porque de las cosas, me fui del despacho sin siquiera despedirme. Fui directamente a mi dormitorio donde me quedé hasta la hora de la cena.

Aquella noche, esperé a la llegada de Edward. Comíamos en la misma mesa, aunque no cruzáramos palabra, no me gustaba cenar sola en ese comedor tan grande. En la mesa, él se sentaba a un lado y yo al otro, así lo había decidido el abuelo y seguíamos con aquella costumbre, supuestamente era para tener su espacio y no discutir mientras se cenaba, según él era preferible estar todo momento en silencio que gritándose por tonterías, así que cada vez que nos sentábamos a comer, cada uno se concentraba en su plato y si mi abuelo no conversaba de algo, todos nos manteníamos callados. Ya no soportaba más el silencio, así que decidí hablar.

- De modo que sales con Tanya- Edward levantó la vista por unos segundo y después volvió a mirar su plato

- Si

- ¿En serio?

- Estamos iniciando una relación

- Pues no me parece una chica para ti- ¿yo había dicho eso? Miré mi plato notando como mis mejillas se sonrojaban

- ¿Por qué?- podía sentir su mirada fija en mí, no levanté la vista del plato

- No se, necesitas otro tipo de mujer- era la primera vez que me entrometía en su vida. Cuando levanté la mirada Edward fruncía el entrecejo

- Haré lo que me acomode

- Claro - me sentía como una tonta, porque no había podido elegir otro tema de conversación que nos llevara a una cena tranquila, debía llevarnos a alguna discusión, el abuelo no estaría contento

- Igual que haces tú- me sorprendí ante su critica por lo que levanté la mirada para notar como Edward me miraba fijamente

- No, yo terminé con James después que le puse una trampa

- Yo no busco dinero, Bella, sino sentimientos, amor, y pasión

- Son muchas cosas juntas, Edward

- Todas necesarias para una pareja- lo vi ponerse de pie

- ¿Es que te vas?- parecía una adolecente preocupada por no tener la atención necesaria

- Pues sí, ya hemos terminado, me voy a dar una vuelta. Me gusta la noche y me gusta pasear por el campo a esta hora

- ¿Me permites acompañarte?- Edward giró en redondo y me miró muy serio, obviamente sorprendido ante mi pregunta

Antes no era así, pero desde que murió el abuelo, su personalidad había cambiado radicalmente. Era como un caballero, delicado y firme a la vez. Serio en exceso. Ya sabía por Emmett que él tenia dinero, que su familia, a través de muchas generaciones había amasado una pequeña fortuna y Edward Cullen la había aumentado lo suficiente para no necesitar ni siquiera trabajar en mi casa. Pero allí estaba.

Nunca le había dado importancia a Edward, pero empezaba a dársela, no se si inconcientemente o porque en realidad quería saber de él, de todos sus movimientos, de todo, me sorprendía como su indiferencia me atraía cada vez más, en especial hace algunos días. No se por que me desconcertaba su mirada, y hacia tres días que las cosas habían cambiado un poco entre nosotros, especialmente si lo comparábamos con mi llegada a la hacienda, seguíamos sin hablar mucho, nada más un saludo o algo referente a la reservación de las flores. Pero cuando quería montar para dar un paseo por los campos, él me ayudaba con el caballo, me tomaba de la cadera fuertemente como si pensara que me fuera a caer o a escaparme, o si no me tomaba de las manos y me producía escalofríos que no podía controlar, su contacto me producía una sensación muy rara dentro de mi. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

No le conté a Emmett, pese a que era mi confidente en esa casa, todo se lo contaba a él, pero sabía que si nombraba a Edward nuevamente su rostro mostraría otra expresión que no me gustaría lo que significaban bromas, o un "porque" interminable hasta que le dijera porque tanto interés en el hombre que vivía en la misma casa que yo pero que con suerte nos cruzábamos para comer.

Me di cuenta de que me había ido en mis pensamientos y Edward estaba hablándome, me estremecí y lo miré.

- Ven si quieres- me dijo- pero colócate algo encima, ha refrescado

En aquella zona hacia bastante frio, en especial por las noches, la temperatura bajaba drásticamente. Me levanté de un salto, como una niña a quien le tienen una sorpresa, fui a la entrada donde dejábamos los abrigos y tomé un chal colocándomelo inmediatamente, Edward me esperaba por la puerta de atrás que daba a los jardines y los campos de flores.

Caminamos en silencio, él se quedó mirando las flores, varias especies, cual más distinta a la otra, sus colores brillantes que resplandecían a la luz de la luna, dos tipos de la gran variedad que teníamos, florecían por la noche junto a la luz de la luna. Como si estuviera hipnotizada, solo me dediqué a mirarlas, lo demás era insignificante en ese momento. Comencé a recordar, cuando era pequeña, las tardes que pasaba con mi abuelo caminando, verificando que todo estuviera correctamente, o solo para jugar cuanto conocía de las flores, mi abuelo me preguntaba por una y yo daba sus características. Si lograba decir siete correctamente tenía la posibilidad de elegir un nuevo perfume.

- Enseguida habrá que empezar la recolección. Este año tendremos los mejores perfumes

- ¿Por qué será mejor este año?- pregunté saliendo de mis recuerdos olvidando que caminaba junto a Edward

- Porque le he puesto algo que tu abuelo siempre me decía que marchitaría o haría perder la fragancia a las flores, pero no ha sido así… estoy seguro que el aroma ha aumentado mucho más- inconscientemente aspiré para ver que tenía razón, asentí

- Es primera vez, seguramente que desobedeces al abuelo

- No, tu abuelo al final no era el mismo. No sabía bien como se hacían los perfumes, o se cosechaban las flores, como tratarlas para no perder la polinización… y yo si lo se. Llevo aquí muchos años.

- Pero estudiaste en Seattle, ¿no?- me miró como intentando saber a que quería llegar, pero yo solo quería escuchar su voz… ¡¿Qué estaba diciendo?

- Sí, pero venía todos los fines de semana. Aun vivía mi padre y él me enseñó todo lo que practico ahora.

Nos quedamos en silencio, seguimos caminando. Miraba el cielo, despejado, estaba segura que desde que había llegado al pueblo que no había un día despejado, eso podía ser un buen presagio, la luna daba directamente sobre las flores y podía llegar a ser muy beneficioso, de repente, Edward me preguntó.

- ¿Qué ha pasado exactamente con ese chico que te acompañaba?- como si fuéramos los mismos amigos de la infancia, le conté todo, en mucho tiempo, fue primera vez que lo veía reírse conmigo y no de forma sarcástica

- Hay que ver que fácil se engaña a un hombre, Bella- dijo sin quitar esa gran sonrisa de su rostro, me gustaba como se veía

- Bueno, lo llevé a casa de Sue

- Buen plan, pero es evidente que él vino aquí porque sabía quién eras, ahora lo estará dudando, pero volverá.

- ¿tú crees?

- Seguro. Y lo que no entiendo es que busque tu dinero- me detuve, él hizo lo mismo y me miró

- ¿Por qué, Edward?- él se mordió los labios

- Porque eres lo bastante bella para atraer por ti misma- estaba de noche pero estaba seguro que igualmente se veía mi sonrojo- Tu abuelo tenía la razón para llamarte por Bella en vez de Isabella

Él comenzó a caminar delante de mi, yo quedé extraña, no me pude mover, él estaba ya bastante adelante y yo solo pude darle las buenas noches y alejarme lo más rápido que daban mis piernas, ya que parecían de gelatina, no entendía que me estaba sucediendo. Pero sentí sus pasos rápidos detrás de mi, pero no me detuve hasta que sentí su mano tomar mi brazo.

- Bella, perdóname por lo que acabo de decir

- Si te parezco bella ¿Por qué no lo vas a decir?

- No quiero faltarte el respeto

- Eso es halagar- Edward me miró y dio la vuelta con rapidez dejándome sola. Como todas las noches, desde que había llegado a la mansión… parecía que nuestras pláticas no volverían a existir.

.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

.

Desde ese día no dejé de pensar en Edward Cullen, era culto, educado y lo que me colocaba más inquieta, vivía conmigo, en una de las habitaciones de la mansión, cerca de la mía, estaba segura que solo teníamos dos habitaciones entre medio. No quería por nada del mundo que se fuera, soñaba en que un día me tomaba por sorpresa y decía que iba a dejar todo, que iba a formar una familia con Tanya y dejaba mi casa. Por eso, esperé a ver si seguía con esa chica, me paseaba más seguido por los campos y por los invernaderos, pero para mi asombro, no lo volví a ver con ella. Me comencé a sentir más tranquila, podía pasear sin problemas de toparme con algo, pero un día cuando escucha a algunos sirvientes hablar de Tanya, las dudas volvieron a aparecer, ¿sería que ahora se veían a escondidas? ¿Fuera de la hacienda? ¿Ella se había dado cuenta que no era de mi agrado? ¿Se llevaría a Edward con ella? Un día lo encaré y le pregunté.

- ¿Que pasa con tu chica?

- ¿Que chica? Yo no tengo chica- no me miraba, estaba ocupado viendo si ya era momento de recolectar las flores, sabía que estaba interrumpiendo pero no podía dejar de interrogarlo, además, yo era la jefa al fin y al cabo, podía estar donde quisiera

- Tanya… Tanya Denali- dije esperando alguna reacción que lo delatara, pareció sorprendido que supiera su apellido

- Somos muy distintos- contestó por fin Edward, seguía serio y calmado, yo me comencé a impacientar

- ¿Qué buscas en la vida, Edward? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Tengo 30

Seguí interrogándolo sobre cosas de su vida, algunas insignificantes las cuales contestaba sin chistar como otras preguntas en las cuales se quedaba en silencio mirando fijamente una de las flores como si fuera lo más importante del mundo, pero eso no impedía que le hiciera otra pregunta. No lo dejé de molestar hasta que llegamos al despacho donde trabajaba. Yo entré y me senté en su mesa, él parecía nervioso, pero necesitaba saber más de Edward Cullen, y si la única forma era intimidándolo, así seria.

Siempre trabajaba con las mangas de la camisa remangadas hasta el codo, pero cuando entraba yo, se bajaba las mangas y se ponía apresuradamente la chaqueta, como si fuera a retarlo porque no estaba uniformado. Ahora que estaba más cerca de él, ya hasta se había abrochado la chaqueta, quería reírme de su conducta, hasta darle una que otra broma como lo hubiera hecho Emmett si hubiera estado en mi posición, pero me concentré en seguir haciendo preguntas aunque fuera una pregunta tan estúpida como preguntarle que flor era su favorita.

Estando con Edward en el despacho, sonó mi celular, lo llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón, noté como miró de reojo el celular esperando saber síquicamente quien me estaba llamando, intente demostrar indiferencia. Di un salto al ver quien me llamaba. Era James. Parecía que Edward se había dado cuenta quien era cuando yo comencé a hablar entrecortado, como si estuviera asustada o nerviosa, me quedó mirando fijamente, era mi turno de sentirme intimidada.

- _Quería verte_…- escuché del otro lado del celular

- ¿Verme? ¿Por qué? Si llevas dos meses que no apareces- traté de sonar lo más convincente, miré de reojo a Edward que parecía enojado

- _Quiero ir a tu casa, la verdadera_

- Ah…- y me quedé en silencio un instante- bueno, te veré por la tarde- cerré el celular. Edward me miraba fijamente sin moverse si un milímetro de donde estaba, yo fui quien habló- Era James, aquel chico de cabello rubio…dice que quiere venir aquí

- O sea que descubrió tu engaño

- Parece que si

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Terminar toda relación que exista… Pero prefiero que estés junto a mi- Edward dejó de escribir y me miró, parecía sorprendido ante mi petición

- ¿Y porque?

- Porque tengo la impresión de que va a portarse mal

- O sea que consideras que bajo su apariencia se oculta un cobarde

- Algo así

- Pues te acompañaré- una leve sonrisa se vio en su rostro, luego volvió a los documentos en que trabajaba.

Decidí que mi interrogatorio podía quedar hasta ahí, bajé del escritorio y me fui, quería descansar antes de volver a encontrarme con James el casa fortunas. Me fui a mi dormitorio, me tiré a mi cama y ahí me quedé mirando el techo blanco pensando, planeando que podía decir, como demostrarme fuerte y ofendida por jugar conmigo.

Media hora más tarde apareció una criada para avisarme que Edward había salido del despacho para acompañarme a la terraza. Le di las gracias, me coloqué las sandalias y me dirigí a la terraza que estaba en el jardín del frente donde podíamos ver la entrada.

Caminé lentamente, no quería parecer que necesitaba de su compañía, me topé con Sue quien me dio varios recados de algunos clientes o personas que buscaban a Emmett pero no habían dado con él. Le dije a mi ama de llaves que dejara los recados en el despacho, luego los respondería o se los mandaría directamente a la persona responsable.

Suspiré antes de aparecerme por la terraza donde me esperaba Edward de pie. Nos sentamos en unas sillas de descanso debajo de un toldo, nos llevaron algo para tomar. Yo continué con la conversación que había tratado de sonsacarle a Edward en el despacho, conocer más sobre su vida personal.

- Al margen de la llegada de James, me gustaría saber si has tenido alguna novia alguna vez… ¿O no me lo quieres decir?

- Si, no tengo inconveniente. Nunca tuve novia seria, yo quiero ir seguro, el día que la tenga, me casare con ella. Tengo que saber si coincide con mi personalidad. Para mi el amor es una serie de cosas aparte del sentimiento- Edward me sorprendía, sus palabras eran muy seguras de lo que él quería para su vida

- Bueno, eso todos lo pensamos, pero a unos les interesa más que a otros

- Yo confío en mi forma de ser para encontrar aquello que deseo encontrar, que necesito encontrar, porque de lo contrario me quedaré soltero

- ¿Y que buscas, Edward? ¿Qué buscas? Cuéntamelo mientras esperamos a que llegue ese sinvergüenza

- ¿Qué vas a decirle?- pude ver como quería cambiar el tema, suspiré

- Pues que voy a decirle, todo lo que sé de él, lo que he visto y lo que está claro- Edward me miró como tratando ver dentro de mí, cosa que me perturbó, no estaba acostumbrada a esas miradas

- ¿Nunca lo has amado?

- No, no es mi tipo, he descubierto que los hombres tan perfectos por fuera no son tanto por dentro. Busca algo de lo carece, y pienso que ni siquiera ha estudiado mucho más que en el colegio- lo miré interesada- ¿No te lo ha hablado Emmett?

- No hablo sobre eso con Emmett- dijo Edward con sequedad, parecía molesto.

- Mira, ahí llega un taxi

El taxi se detuvo ante el portón de la mansión, con Edward nos quedamos en silencio mirando directamente hacia la puerta.

…..

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Perdón por la tardanza, pensé que podría actualizar mucho antes, pero después de tanto tiempo fuera por mis vacaciones, los trámites se me vinieron encima, así que he tenido que correr de un lugar a otro para dejar todo listo antes de volver a la Universidad.

¿Qué les pareció? Me gusta esa impotencia que tiene Bella contra Edward, quien es reservado, no dice mucho, aunque cree que dice más de la cuenta… creo que conocemos esa personalidad jajaja.

Como siempre espero sus comentarios, buenos o malos, todo lo que quieran, para esta historia han llegado varios favoritos así que me entusiasma. Muchas gracias como siempre a _**Alexandra015 y joli Cullen **_que están presentes en cada una de mis historias, las quiero mucho.

Espero esta vez no demorar mucho en actualizar, esta historia es corta, solo es un aperitivo mientras confecciono la verdadera historia. Nos estamos leyendo, muchos besos.

Camili


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

**.**

El taxi se detuvo ante el portón de la casa, con Edward nos quedamos en silencio mirando directamente hacia la puerta. Aproveché que el jardinero estaba cerca y le pedí que fuera a ver quien era, aunque lo tenía más que claro. En eso, del coche descendió James. Atractivo y perfecto como siempre, como creía verlo antes de conocer al verdadero hombre que intentaba conquistarme. Suspiré hondo, pensé que me enamoraría de ese hombre, además estaba sintiendo algo desconocido que empezaba a asustarme, debía quitarme esas ideas de la cabeza, en ese momento debía enfrentarme a algo diferente, debía encarar a ese sinvergüenza, necesitaba del apoyo de alguien. Miré a Edward quien a la vez me regaló una sonrisa confortadora como si supiera que necesitaba realmente en ese momento, yo se la correspondí.

El jardinero abrió la verja y James entró como si fuera su propia casa, noté que Edward también se había dado cuenta y tenía los puños apretados. Pude ver como a lo lejos el jardinero intentaba detenerlo, pero yo de un solo movimiento le demostré que podía entrar sin problemas, cualquier cosa llamaría a los guardias.

- Querida Bella, ¿Cómo estás?... Hola- saludó a Edward, este ni se movió, bebió del refresco que tenía sobre la mesa, pero sus ojos miraban al recién llegado. Yo corté el silencio

- ¿Quién te dijo que vivo aquí?

- Vamos, me has engañado…- El rubio sonreía, yo no soportaba verlo sonreír

- Por lo visto, a ti no te gustaba la chica que te llevó a su casita

- Eso ha sido muy feo, Bella, no tenias derecho a burlarte de mi

- Yo tenía derecho a lo que me diera la gana, y espero que el hecho de que hayas descubierto que soy Isabella Swan te haga girar en redondo.- ya me estaba enojando, este hombre había jugando con mis sentimientos y nadie jugaba con un Swan.

- Oye, Bella, no tienes derecho, estoy enamorado de ti. Me he pasado unos meses tratando de olvidarte y no ha sido posible- los dos sentimos que alguien gruñía, miré de reojo a Edward que miraba fijamente a James- Llegué a aquella casa y un muchacho, que leía sentado allí fuera me dijo que vivías aquí, que eras la dueña de toda esta hacienda

- Y saber que toda esta hacienda es mía te volvió el amor…

- No- parecía que decía la verdad, pero no podía creerle, no podía caer en sus encantos

- Lo siento, James, pero no te creo- nos quedamos en silencio por varios segundos

- ¿No me invitas a sentarme?- preguntó James con una sonrisa

- No, porque quiero que sepas que no voy a seguir contigo de ningún modo. Ya se que te hago daño, pero cuando te fuiste, me lo hiciste a mi- mentí

- Tuve problemas

- Pues lo siento, lo siento infinitamente, pero tú y yo no podemos llegar a nada- Me sorprendía las fuerzas que salían de mi para enfrentarme a ese hombre

- Tienes que pensarlo, Bella- parecía que me rogaba pero no podía creerle, no podía, miré a Edward quien no tenía ninguna expresión en el rostro

- Lo tengo bien pensado. Puedes marcharte, lo siento pero ya no hay sentimientos hacia ti, todo acabó.

Ya nadie hablaba, solo escuchábamos como el rastrillo del jardinero barría las hojas. Bajé la mirada por un momento, necesitaba reunir nuevamente las fuerzas para demostrar quién mandaba en ese momento. Cuando levanté la mirada pude ver como James miró a Edward y después me miró a mí, se formó una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro y me dijo entre dientes.

- Están enamorados ¿no? Ese hombre te ama, es por eso, ¿verdad?

Me puse tensa y creo que algo sonrojada, no me esperaba esa pregunta. Miré a Edward que estaba peor que yo, rojo como un tomate, herido… Se puso de pie tan rápido que no me di cuenta cuando estaba a solo un paso del visitante. Agarró a James de la camisa y lo sacudió, nunca pensé que Edward tuviera tanto genio, ya veía que le daba un puñetazo, miré a mí alrededor viendo si algún guardia estaba cerca, al no ver a nadie me levanté, iba a detenerlos pero el moreno se me adelantó.

- ¡Largo de aquí!- dijo- O mando a los guardias que se echen a patadas

- Tu no mandas, es ella la dueña de todo esto

- Yo soy quien la cuida, y si es necesario yo mismo te saco de aquí

James se arregló la camisa y la chaqueta que después de que Edward lo soltada habían quedado desordenadas, giró en redondo, y sin mirarme caminó a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta. No esperó a que nadie le abriera y de un gran portazo la cerró y desapareció.

Yo respiraba entrecortadamente, no esperaba esa situación, que Edward me quisiera cuidar. Me estremecí, miré a mi acompañante y así estuve un buen rato, quería abrazarlo para agradecerle pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, pero en ningún momento dejé de mirarlo. Sentí que se estaba incomodando por lo que baje la vista, pero luego lo oí hablar.

- Me parece que el mayordomo llama a comer

Ambos entramos en silencio a la casa, en la entrada nos esperaba una de las criadas, recibió el chal que me había colocado para salir y también la chaqueta de Edward, sin decir una palabra nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares en la mesa esperando a que trajeran la comida.

Los días pasaban y nuestra relación volvía a ser la de un principio, nos saludábamos cuando nos encontrábamos en algún rincón de la mansión, nos juntábamos a comer en el comedor y todo lo que fuera referente a la hacienda, lo compartíamos con Emmett cuando este estaba en el pueblo. Últimamente parecía notar la distancia entre Edward y yo por lo que trabajaba desde su despacho en Seattle, según él, tenía muchos casos en la cuidad.

Esa mañana cuando apareció Sue para preguntarme si quería el desayuno, le pregunté si Edward ya había tomado, a lo que me dijo que estaba en el comedor como siempre, le dije que yo también tomaría en la mesa del comedor. Me coloqué una bata bajando rápidamente. La criada se sorprendió al verme en la planta baja a esa hora de la mañana, Edward también me miró con los ojos abiertos, me saludó como todas las mañanas volviendo la vista su taza de café.

Estaba muy nerviosa, Edward apenas comió desde que aparecí en el salón. En realidad no comí mucho también, me dediqué a mirarlo de reojo mientras jugaba con mi vaso de jugo de naranja. El mayordomo apareció con la correspondencia, me entregó algunas cartas a mí y luego le entregó un gran sobre a el hombre que estaba frente a mí. Mientras se concentraba con el interior del sobre, no pude evitar mirarlo fijamente. Llevaba una camisa roja sin corbata y un pantalón negro con unos zapatos del mismo color del pantalón, llevaba el cabello revuelto como siempre lo recordaba.

Minutos después me quedé sola en el comedor, acongojada, no sabía qué hacer. Poco después viendo que no tenía nada más que hacer en la mesa, no iba a comer nada más de lo que había intentado comer, me levanté y muy despacio subí las escaleras hacia el segundo piso de mi casa donde se encontraban la mayoría de las habitaciones, luego estaba el tercer piso donde estaba el salón de juegos, otras habitaciones, un salón de reuniones que ya no se ocupaba, solo entraba ahí mi abuelo con algún empresario que estuviera interesado en las flores o en los perfumes. También estaban los despachos, el de mi abuelo, que ahora era mió pero nunca ocupaba, el de Emmett y el… el de Edward.

Caminé hacia mi cuarto, la puerta era de roble, como las demás puertas de la casa, dentro se encontraba un tocador, una salita donde podía conversar con mis amigas, un escritorio donde antiguamente hacia mis deberes del colegio o la universidad, y mi cama. Me tiré en ella. Era primera vez que yo sentía una sacudida de aquellas, preocupación, ansiedad, tensión, angustia, los pelos de punta… todo eso cuando estaba él cerca. La última vez que Edward estuvo con el abuelo visitándome donde yo estudiaba en Londres, ya me produjo un extraño escalofrió.

No podía entender lo que me estaba ocurriendo, era ridículo que sintiera algo por ese hombre, había vivido toda mi vida con él y mi abuelo y solo éramos amigos, muy buenos amigos, pero luego de que yo había decidido estudiar fuera del país que las cosas habían cambiado, poco a poco, como si la distancia que estábamos creando fuera por no querer aceptar esos sentimientos que estaban apareciendo dentro de mi… ¿es que ya estaba sintiendo algo por Edward Cullen antes de entrar a la Universidad?

Me di tantas vueltas en la cama que terminé mareada, no sabía qué hacer. Me di un baño largo, estuve pensando entre sales y burbujas de baño hasta que llegó una criada para preguntarme si quería algo más ya que Sue estaba por llamar a almorzar. Decidí que no quería comer en el comedor así que pedí que me trajeran lo que fuera a mi dormitorio, no estaba preparada para ver a Edward después de la indiferencia que me mostraba después de la última visita de ese caza fortunas.

Esa noche, cuando decidí bajar para cenar, además ya estaba creando claustrofobia en mi habitación, no había dado mi paseo diario por la hacienda, lo vi en el vestíbulo. Edward tenía un maletín al lado parecía esperarme. Estaba serio. Esperé lo peor.

- Tengo que marcharme- dijo, lo miré sorprendida- me necesitan en la oficina de Phoenix. Me voy en la avioneta

- ,Si me hubieras dicho antes, hubiera ido contigo- él no dijo nada, tomó su maletín y me dijo adiós

- Buenas noches Bella, ten cuidado con ese tal James, porque posiblemente vuelva… no te merece

Ahí quedé mirando la puerta como una tonta esperando a que todo fuera mentira, que volviera aparece por la puerta con una sonrisa diciendo que todo era una broma, pero nada sucedió. Sue me sobresalto cuando apareció tras mío para decirme que la cena estaba lista, me di la vuelta con una sonrisa que estaba segura que más que sonrisa parecía tristeza. Le dije que no tenía hambre, era verdad, ya no me apetecía comer sola en ese enorme lugar. Le pedí que les dijera a todos que se fueran a descansar después de comer. Me quedé un tiempo en el mismo lugar, esperando a que mi subconsciente me dijera a donde debía moverme, era como si parte de mi se hubiera ido con él.

Después de despedirme de todo el servicio, nuevamente subí a mi habitación. Me senté en la salita para leer un libro pero todo quedó en eso, un deseo de leer algo que no pude hacer, en mi mente solo se encontraba una persona. No dormí en casi toda la noche, no entendía porque me estaba pasando esto. No podía creer todo lo que me había pasado con solo llegar a la Hacienda Swan.

Al día siguiente desperté como si me hubiera recostado en piedras, tenía todo el cuerpo adolorido, debía ser por la tensión, la preocupación de la escapada inesperada de Edward y además los pensamientos que no me habían dejado en paz. Mi celular sonó de repente, me llamaba Emmett para jugar una partida de Golf. Acepté inmediatamente, necesitaba ese momento de distracción, tomé desayuno como todos los días, en mi dormitorio, me arreglé, tomé mi coche y partí al club de campo.

En el lugar me saludaron los conocidos de mi abuelo, me fui directamente donde tenía mis palos de juego y el cochecito. Subí en el cochecito y apenas vi a Emmett no pude reprimirme más, le pregunté.

- ¿Tenía Edward que ir a Londres?

- No sé, no creo que hubiera nada urgente. Estuvimos trabajando juntos ayer mientras tú descansaban en tu cuarto y no mencionó el viaje.

- Pues se fue en la avioneta

- Es extraño, ayer me mostró un sobre que mandaba uno de tus clientes, pero solo decía que una visita a la hacienda… nada de viajes.

- Solo dijo que era una viaje importante, lo necesitaban en Phoenix

- Hubieras ido con él. Allí tienes muchos conocidos- suspiré, me iba a ser imposible concentrarme en el juego, iba a empezar a odiar a Edward Cullen

- Edward me impone- dije bastante molesta, algo le estaba pasando a ese chico que ya no me estaba gustando

- ¿Cómo?

- No lo se. Es muy serio, lejano, nunca me da confianza- Emmett me miró extrañado, sabía la relación que teníamos con Edward, especialmente antes de que mi abuelo muriera, mi abogado volvió a mirar la pelota de golf

- Bueno, es su trabajo, él es el administrador. Aunque sea abogado y economista- ya no quería seguir hablando de Edward así que cambié el tema

- ¿Sabes, Emmett? Vino James a mi casa, descubrió que yo vivía en la mansión y no en casa de Sue. Dice que fue a buscarme y que vio a un hombre en la terraza

- Seria Seth, el hijo de Sue…

- Si, pero es dudoso. No fue allí, hable con Seth el otro día cuando ayudó a Sue con algunas cosa y se lo pregunté

- ¿Y eso te inquieta?- me tocaba a mi jugar, pero no estaba concentrada en el juego, lo miré

- No. Me da rabia que me engañen

- A mi me produce miedo que te inquiete Edward- la pelota de golf salió en cualquier dirección, porque otra vez salía a flote ese nombre. Traté de comportarme lo más calmada posible

- ¿Por qué tienes miedo, Emmett?- mi abogado sonrió

- Pues para ti seria el hombre ideal- yo me sonrojé, no era precisamente a ese tema al que quería llegar- es generoso, amable, aunque tú lo veas de otra forma, tiene una personalidad clara y transparente, aunque creas que es lejano. Tu abuelo deseaba un hombre así para ti...- lanzó la pelota, esperamos a ver donde caía, luego suspiró y me miró- Creo que deberías salir con tus amigas. Alguna se ha casado, pero otras siguen por ahí, solteras. Tienes que distraerte- asentí sin colocarle mucha atención, traté de concentrarme en el juego

Cuando le tocó jugar a Emmett lo miré por un par de segundos pensando en lo que me había dicho, cuando volvió a mirarme me sonrió ampliamente como un padre a su hija, nos subimos al carrito y seguimos nuestra partida de Golf. Terminamos tarde, volvió a sugerirme que me despejara un poco por lo que logró convencerme y lo hice al regreso.

Ya en casa, me di un baño, y luego le dije a Sue que ese día no iba a comer ahí, tomé el teléfono y llamé a mis amigas de la infancia. Hablé con Alice, Ángela y con Rosalie. Quedamos en juntarnos en el campo de Golf, ya que era lo único que había en la zona. Tomé las llaves de mi coche y salí.

Fue bueno volver a verlas después de tantos años, Alice me recibió como si nos hubiéramos visto hace solo unos días, un gran abrazo y sus locos saltitos, Ángela y Rosalie me dieron un abrazo y una sonrisa. Nos sentamos en el bar a tomar algunos tragos, hablamos sobre lo que había ocurrido en todos estos años que yo había estado en Londres, Ángela y Alice habían estudiado en Francia diseño de vestuario y gracias a sus padres, habían colocado una boutique en Seattle por lo que estaban constantemente moviéndose a la cuidad aunque no habían dejado su lugar natal, nadie que haya vivido en Forks querría irse a la cuidad, igualmente, ambas estaban aprendiendo las técnicas de negociación y las facultades de la madera para hacerse cargo de los terrenos de la familia. Rosalie solo se había dedicado a ser dueña de casa como su madre le había mandado, ya estaba comprometida con un hombre de la zona, un amigo íntimo de la familia.

Todas ellas eran hijas de empresarios y para casualidad mía, conocían a James, el sinvergüenza caza fortunas, como lo habían denominado ellas, parecía que yo no era la única… ni Edward, ¡Ah, nuevamente ese nombre! así que tuvimos que pedir otra ronda para seguir con la conversación.

Nos pretendió una por una- dijo Rose- pero ya sabíamos quien era. Posiblemente termine mal, es demasiado ambicioso. No le basta una mujer corriente, tiene que estar rodeada de fortuna, y esas mujeres buscan hombres como él.

Mientras mis amigas hablaban sobre James, yo seguía pensando en Edward. No podía sacarlo de mi mente, es como si estuviese pegado a él. Le hice caso a Emmett sobre lo que me sugirió, salir con mis amigas, pero parecía no estar funcionando. Antes de despedirnos nos prometimos volver a vernos, ahora que yo tomaría las riendas de la hacienda, estaría mucho tiempo por esos lados.

Era muy bueno volver a ver a las amigas, cuando no estaba con Edward haciendo rabiar a mi abuelo cuando jugábamos entre las flores o aprendíamos a trabajar los perfumes con Carlisle, cuando era pequeña, pasaba las tardes jugando al té con mis amigas. Y saber que ellas se quedarían en el pueblo por mucho tiempo, me alegraba mucho.

Al día siguiente nos volvimos a juntar, pero esta vez en casa de Rosalie, donde conocí a su hermano, psicólogo, Jasper Hale. Cuando yo había estado en el pueblo, antes de irme a Londres, él estaba estudiando en España así que nunca lo había visto. Estuvimos conversando toda la tarde, riéndonos y compartiendo nuestras experiencias, por primera vez en días que dejaba de pensar en el hombre que vivía conmigo y que ahora estaba de viajes. Esa noche, cuando me despedí, había aceptado a un nuevo amigo.

Un día me invitó a salir, así que acepté, yo lo consideraba un amigo y creía que yo también era su amiga, así que no lo tomé como una cita o algo más comprometedor, además había conversado con Rosalie, que su hermano estaba interesado en Alice, así que solo era una salida como amigos a cenar fuera.

El día en que Edward volvió a casa, lo traté con indiferencia, yo iba saliendo a casa de Alice así que no le tomé la importancia a su llegada, solo lo saludé antes de tomar el abrigo que me ofrecía Sue junto con las llaves de mi coche. El último descendiente de los Cullen no dejó de mirarme hasta que cerré la puerta del coche y salí por la entrada de la hacienda.

Una semana después, Emmett estaba contento de verme sonreír nuevamente, feliz de que estuviera saliendo con mis amigas y con Jasper, según él, el chico era una buena persona aunque seguía diciendo que Edward era el hombre ideal para mí, yo solo negaba con la cabeza saliendo inmediatamente del despacho o cambiando el tema

Edward tampoco hacía mucho por arreglar nuestras diferencias o esa distancia que teníamos, así que tampoco hice mucho, podía sonar infantil, pero no quería seguir distraída por su culpa. Esa noche, comiendo solos en la mesa del comedor, como siempre, Edward interrumpió la silenciosa cena.

- Ese chico… ¿va en serio?

- ¿Qué chico?- pregunté como si nada, escuché como suspiraba

- Jasper Hale- intenté no sonreír, Edward pensaba que era algo sentimental lo que ocurría entre nosotros, no iba a desmentirlo

- No sé- respondí tranquilamente, Edward me miró fijamente y preguntó sin tabú

- ¿Has hecho el amor alguna vez?- me puse nerviosa, no esperaba esa pregunta tan directa y menos de parte de él

- No. Tengo 24 años, Edward, y siempre he estado interna en colegios privados, recuerda que al abuelo no le gustaba que estuviera tan expuesta- él asintió y siguió comiendo hasta que gruñó y volvió a hablar

- Ese psicólogo no se está creando buena fama

- ¿En que sentido?

- Hace poco se hablaba en el pueblo que estaba interesado en Alice Brandon, y ahora se le ve contigo… espero que no esté jugando…

- ¿No podría enamorarse de mi?- pregunté desafiante, sabía que no era en serio, pero quería saber donde quería llegar

- Si, cualquiera podría- dijo. Y se levantó, como siempre, dejándome las palabras en la boca.

Dio media vuelta y ni se despidió. Enojada también me levanté, no dejaría que hiciera lo mismo de siempre. Fui tras él y lo agarré por el brazo, pero lo solté inmediatamente. El contacto de su brazo produjo en mí un estremecimiento de pies a cabeza, como una corriente eléctrica que terminaba en mi vientre. Lo miré extrañada, sus ojos ya no eran verdes, estaban más oscuros, algo le sucedía. Me preguntó bruscamente que quería, no supe que contestar, así que le pedí disculpa, le di las buenas noches y me fui corriendo en dirección al segundo piso.

Subí las escaleras de dos en dos, parecía como si estuviera volando con tal de desaparecer lo más rápido de su vista. Aún no me había desnudado para colocarme el pijama cuando una criada llamó a la puerta.

- Señorita Isabella…

- ¿Qué deseas, Jessica?

- Es que el señor Cullen la espera en el despacho

- Gracias Jessica, Gracias- tras de ella volvió a cerrar la puerta de mi dormitorio

Suspiré fuertemente esperando sacar todas esas sensaciones que me había pasado por el cuerpo cuando toqué a Edward, si quería verme debía ser algo importante, esperaba que una disculpa por su pregunta inadecuada, todavía no entendía a que iba con todo eso. Caminé hacia el tocador, me miré en el espejo. Estaba bien, como una señorita respetable de la familia Swan. Llevaba unos pantalones negros sujetos por un cinturón ancho a la cadera y una blusa blanca, abierta por el escote hasta el principio del seno. Me di una vuelta más para ver si todo estaba bien y así salí hacia el despacho.

Llevaba el pelo en una coleta con una cinta del mismo color de la blusa. Cuando estaba llegando al despacho, me miré en un espejo gigante que hay antes de la puerta. Sabía que no tenía las facciones más perfectas del mundo pero me encontraba atractiva. Miré mi cabello castaño y mis ojos color chocolate, mi abuelo decía que era la niña más linda del mundo, igual a mi padre. Me estremecí, me estaba desconcentrando de mi objetivo. Estaba nerviosa.

Volví a suspirar cuando estaba frente a la puerta. Toqué con los nudillos, creí que esa vez tenía que esperar a que me permitiera entrar, no como las demás veces que no pedía permiso y solo entraba como la dueña que era del lugar, podía ser dictatorial, pero siempre había sido así, desde pequeña. En eso escuché la voz aterciopelada de Edward.

- Adelante, pasa- yo lo hice, cerré la puerta y me quedé apoyada en esta, no sabía si sería bueno acercarse más de lo debido.

- ¿Qué deseas?- por fin subió la mirada para enfrentarme

- Deseo decirte que con referencia al nuevo chico que te acompaña no me hagas caso… lo conozco bien y es un buen tipo.- lo miré extrañada, no entendía nada

- No te comprendo, Edward. Hace mucho tiempo que no te comprendo- y era la verdad, sus cambios de personalidad me daban tortícolis.

- No sabes cuanto lo siento, pero no puedo ser ni más explicito ni más transparente… Es posible, además, que un día cualquiera me vaya a Francia o Londres y no vuelva- algo helado recorrió mis venas, el terror se apoderó de mi

- ¿Cómo? Eso no fue lo que te pidió mi abuelo. Él te pidió que te quedaras aquí siempre, es mas, te regaló unas acciones de la empresa a condición de que te quedaras y me… cuidaras- en estas últimas palabras, me sonrojé y noté que Edward también lo había notado

- Estoy diciendo tonterías y tú no lo mereces… Dejemos las cosas así y, si quieres… sigue con Jasper

- No te entiendo…

Enfadada di un golpe con el pie en la alfombra persa del despacho. Justo cuando yo me daba la vuelta él me miró, pero no hice caso, me fui a mi cuarto más nerviosa de cuando había llegado. No pude conciliar el sueño y decidí que no podía seguir con la mentira, debía conversar con Jasper y dejar nuestras visitas a cuando fuera a su casa, la gente del pueblo parecía rumorear más de lo que recordaba.

Esa noche debido a que volví a dormir mal, me di un largo baño con ayuda de Sue, me llevó el desayuno a la cama pero no pude probar bocado. Me vestí rápidamente mientras llamaba a Jasper para juntarnos en el club, accedió gustosamente. Dejé dicho en la casa que saldría con el chico y que volvería para la comida. Cuando salí en el coche, pude ver a los lejos a Edward montado a caballo mirando el auto que salía.

Cuando le comenté a Jasper lo que estaba ocurriendo no hiso más que reírse y decirme que ya lo había notado, pero que de cierta forma había ayudado, Alice lo había encarado hace unos días preguntando que ocurría entre nosotros. No pude evitar no reírme, al final quedamos en seguir siendo amigos pero demostrando que solo era una linda amistad, también debía hablar con mi amiga para que no mal interpretara las cosas.

Cuando volvía a casa no sabía porque hacia aquello ni tampoco porque Edward me presionaba, porque era presión, ¿verdad? Pues si. ¿Pero no lo había presionado yo a él con Tanya Denali? Dejé que se enterara por los demás lo que había ocurrido, no le subiría el ego personalmente.

A lo pocos días de nuestra última conversación en el despacho, Edward y Emmett tuvieron que ir a Seattle por unos asuntos de la reservación, ya era época de preparar los aceites para los perfumes y además entregar algunos encargos de flores para algunos festivales que todos los años pedían de nuestras flores para la decoración. Cuando volvió de su viaje, me encontró en la terraza tomando un refresco, me trajo un pequeño joyero y me dijo.

- Huele muy bien si lo abres y, además te da suerte- lo miré ceñuda

- ¿Crees que la necesito?

- Si, por una parte, te sobra, pero por otra… siempre se necesita. El hombre necesita a la mujer y la mujer al hombre. ¿Cómo andas con el heredero de los Hale?

- Ya no salgo con Jasper… decidimos que lo nuestro solo era una linda amistad, como tu decías, él está más interesado en Alice y parece que ella también está interesado en él, conversamos cuando tú estabas en Seattle con Emmett

- Mejor- noté que parecía sonreír, no pude evitar negar con la cabeza

- Oye, Edward, ¿Por qué mejor?

- Por el amor a dios, no me preguntes. Sigamos siendo amigos.

Como si le hubieran sacado un peso de encima, se sentó conmigo y le pidió a una sirvienta un refresco para él, mi miró por si yo quería otro, pero negué, estaba creando una furia interna, pensaba si arrojarle lo que me quedaba del refresco aunque hiciera el frio que había o en irme sin decirle nada más, pero parecía que otro lado de mi había ganado la batalla porque no podía dejar de mirarlo y por lo mismo no me moví del lugar.

Seguir siendo amigos. Me pedía lo imposible, era difícil ser su amiga ahora, pues tan pronto se mostraba sonriente y respetuoso como serio y lejano, ¡porque no buscaba un punto medio donde pudiera disfrutar de su presencia! ¡O saber si me gustaba realmente o solo era un capricho! Antes nada era tan complicado, de repente pensaba como hubiera sido si no hubiese ido a estudiar a Londres, que sería de nosotros ahora. Estaba hecha un lio.

...

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Aquí otro capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.

Las cosas entre Edward y Bella van más confusas que nunca, hay que esperar que uno de los dos de el primer paso para que las cosas se mejoren. Estaré actualizando en algunos días más, al igual que la otra historia.

Muchas gracias por sus favoritos y espero sus comentarios como siempre, besos.

Camili


	4. Capitulo 4

_**Capitulo 4**_

.

Podía decir que mi vida había cambiado por completo desde que había vuelto a Estados Unidos, en especial a Forks. Cuando había decidido aceptar la herencia de mi abuelo, nunca pensé que las cosas podrían ser como antes… bueno, algunas cosas, como mi amistad con mis amigas de la infancia, gracias a Emmett había tenido el valor de buscarlas. Tomar el puesto de mi abuelo dentro de la hacienda, ser quien tomaba las decisiones, quien daba la última palabra luego de que Edward diera el visto bueno, eran grandes responsabilidades pero gracias a mi abogado de confianza había realizado todo tal cual hubiera hecho John Swan, esperaba que estuviera orgulloso de mi. El único pendiente era mi relación con Edward Cullen

Hablé con Emmett uno de aquellos días, porque con mis amigas no tenía la confianza suficiente para contarle mis cosas, ya que con ellas nos habíamos dejado de ver desde que nos graduamos del instituto, antes de yo irme a Londres para mis estudios superiores.

Entré al despacho donde estaba concentrado en algún papeleo que yo no entendería por ahora ya que recién estaba entrando al negocio en lleno. Me senté frente a su escritorio y lo miré fijamente. Era la única persona en esa casa que me conocía a la perfección, que con solo mirarme sabía que me sucedía, si era algo relacionado con el trabajo, con las amistades o con el amor. Creo que le tomé tanta confianza porque se parecía mucho a mi abuelo. Como siempre, no había necesidad de que me mirara para saber lo que ocurría.

- Tienes inquietudes ¿verdad?

- Si

- Estas distinta, Bella, de la mujer que regresó de Londres- había dejado los informes de lado y se dedicó a mirare… exactamente como lo hacía mi abuelo.

- Estoy muy ocupada, Emmett. Trabajo, paso todas las mañanas muy temprano a caballo por las tierras, compruebo que todo funcione, me gusta ver todos los procesos y dentro de pocos días se llenaran nuestros campos de jardineros que vienen a recoger las flores y otros para preocuparse de la producción de los perfumes o la nueva idea para elaborar algunos aceites… todavía estoy sorprendida como mi abuelo podía con todo esto- Emmett se rió entre dientes

- Quieres abarcar todo como lo intentaba John cuando estaba vivo- solo suspiré

- Me crié toda mi vida con mi abuelo…

- Una pregunta, Bella, ya que has dejado a ese tal James, ¿No has pensado en viajar? Tengo entendido que tienes el permiso de piloto

- Sí, pero he manejado muy pocas veces

- ¿Vas a pasarte toda la vida en el campo?- me acomodé en mi asiento y miré al hombre

- Me gusta el campo. Regresé ansiosa de volver a esta vida. Me gusta levantarme temprano, llegar a los almacenes, volver al despacho trabajar junto a ti y junto a Edward…

- También hablas mucho con Edward- interrumpió Emmett, yo me sonrojé

- Creo que yo soy la que habla, Edward es poco hablador

- Y no le has preguntado porque esta mudo últimamente… que yo sepa, él no es así, creo recordar tardes enteras conversando con Edward cuando todavía estabas en Londres

- No me atrevo- y era verdad, ya no éramos las mismos amigos de la infancia, no estaba la confianza de antes

- Antes te atrevías a todo. Edward era tu mejor amigo y le contabas tus cosas

- Ya, pero es que antes no tenia sentido común. Ahora me da vergüenza, no soy capaz de contarle nada.

- ¿Y él a ti?- desvié la mirada, Emmett tenía razón, ya ninguno de los dos tenía la misma confianza de antes- estoy seguro que hay algo más que simple vergüenza… ambos están maduros desde la última vez que los vi juntos… cabezas pegadas mirando un libro para enseñarte algún ramo que no entendías de la Universidad- Emmett era experto en hacerme sonrojar, escuché como reía por lo bajo- entiendo por tu comportamiento que él tampoco te cuenta sus cosas

- Tampoco…- susurré

- Veo que tienen mucho de que conversar- lo miré fijamente dándome cuenta que hablaba como si fuera un chiste

- Tú sabes algo…

Solo recibí una buena risotada antes de que la conversación se desviara a otro tema, sobre las flores, los compradores, los beneficios y otros temas de la hacienda. Como siempre lograba distraerme ya que el tema me interesaba por completo, me enseñó los informes que estaba revisando antes de que nos enfrascándonos en una acalorada conversación. Poco después ya estaba cansada y Emmett lo notó, así que me dijo me que tomara un descanso. Antes de despedirme le pregunté si seguiría en la mansión hasta la tarde, me contestó que aprovecharía de trabajar en unos casos por lo que se mantendría un par de horas más en la hacienda.

Al salir del despacho tomé el rumbo hacia mi habitación, pero al cruzar por una de las ventanas que daba al jardín pude ver algunos rayos de sol que se filtraban entre las nubes. Aquella tarde, decidí tomar aire libre en vez de encerrarme en mi dormitorio o en el salón. Solo pasé por algo liviano para abrigarme, le pedí a Sue que me llevara algo para tomar al patio delantero donde me sentaría a tomar algo de sol.

Yo estaba sentada en la terraza tomando un refresco cuando Edward llegó a caballo, ese caballo era uno de mis favoritos aparte de mi caballo personal. Vestía el traje de montar. Llevaba una camisa negra abierta hasta el ombligo, pantalones de montar y sus botas, debido a los rayos de sol tenia lentes oscuros. A su llegada lo recibió el jardinero quien lo ayudó a mantener al caballo mientras él descendía, el hombre se llevó al animal, Edward al verme se dirigió a mi encuentro. Llegó ante mí y empezó a abrocharse la camisa. No pude evitar comentar.

- Por mi- le dije con descaro- déjalo como está. Tienes un pecho musculoso- él no me hizo caso por lo que siguió arreglándose pero pude ver un leve rubor en las mejillas, cambié el tema- ¿Sabes en que estaba pensando? Los Hale dan una fiesta, es el cumpleaños de Rosalie y como una de las familias del pueblo debe ir un representante. Y nos invitan a los dos.

- Pues si vienes tu, voy contigo a la fiesta de los Hale- se sentó, se sirvió un refresco y siguió- Nos reuniremos a las 10 de la noche en el vestíbulo, ¿te parece?- yo asentí- esta bien, iremos juntos.

Había pensando que la cosa seria más complicada, no se me había pasado por la mente que aceptara a la primera, como siempre sus cambios de humor. Conversamos unos minutos más. Edward me parecía un hombre lejano, pero en aquel momento era casi tierno y hablaba mirándome de una forma que me perturbaba. Como una persona podía cambiar de esa forma, no tenia sentido. Como podía ser que hubiera veces que lo único que quería era estar con él aunque no conversáramos de nada, solo oyéramos los ruidos de la naturaleza y otras veces, lo único que quería es salir corriendo.

Antes de la cena, Edward se disculpó para abandonar nuestra plática, fue al despacho donde se encontraba Emmett, ya que tenían que ver unos asuntos pendientes. Yo me aparecí al rato después, como lo había hecho varias veces, me quedaba en el marco de la puerta a mirar como trabajaban, no como una dueña cascarrabias que miraba cada detalle de sus empleados, sino que como mis hombre de confianza… mi familia. Luego de que habían arreglado todo, invitamos a nuestro abogado a que cenara con nosotros, pero estaba invitado a donde unos amigos. Lo despedimos en la entrada antes de que Sue apareciera para avisarnos de que la mesa estaba lista.

Como siempre cenamos en silencio, conversamos sobre algunos puntos que se habían tratado en el despacho pero nada relevante. Después de la cena cuando ya nos habíamos parado de la mesa, Edward habló.

- Ve a vestirte si es que quieres ir a casa de los Hale- asentí dirigiéndome a la escalera, antes de subir me di la vuelta

- Oye, Edward, ¿te gusta Ángela?- me miró tratando de entender porque preguntaba eso

- ¿Ángela?

- Si, la única hija de los Weber

- No me he fijado en ella.- no podía creerle eso, todos se fijaban en Ángela Weber, era la heredera de todas las tierras de la familia, lo cual no eran pocas. Sus hermanos eran pequeños como para hacerse cargo del negocio, aunque mi amiga estaba más interesada en la moda.

- ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?- Edward se estaba colocando nervioso, parecía como que mis preguntas lo incomodaban, aprovechó de que subíamos las escaleras, y solo miraba los escalones

- Hace mucho que estoy enamorado…

- ¿Y no me vas a decir de quien?- estaba ansiosa de saberlo, los consejos de Emmett siempre ayudaban, debíamos tenernos confianza como antes, él solo sonrió

- No, déjalo así, la persona a quien yo amo y admiro la veo muy lejana…

Tuve envidia y celos de aquella sombra que no conocía. Cuando ya habíamos llegado al segundo piso, nos despedimos para cada uno dirigirse a su cuarto y arreglarse para la noche. Llegué a mi dormitorio y comencé a vestirme con la mente puesta en esa persona que tenía el corazón de Edward Cullen. Pensé si tenía tiempo de tomar un baño o si ya era muy tarde, pero al final opté por un baño rápido, quería refrescarme luego de tanto trabajo de esa mañana. Antes de meterme al baño llamé a Sue para que me ayudara con el vestido y los accesorios mientras yo terminaba la ducha.

Me puse un vestido violeta escotado y sin mangas, me quedaba ajustado al cuerpo hasta las caderas, luego ondulaba hasta el sueño en holgadas capas. La realidad es que me veía mayor, pero estaba bellísima, yo misma debía reconocerlo. Sue me ayudó con los detalles, en especial para abrochar cada botón de seda que estaba en la espalda. Como el vestido era sencillo, lo que resaltaba eras las joyas, un collar de diamantes que me había regalado mi abuelo cuando me había graduado del instituto, y me puse un anillo con un brillante que había sido de mi madre. No conocí a mi madre y tampoco a mi padre, mi madre murió a los pocos meses de cuando yo nací de pulmonía, no había soportado los malestares y por más que le pedían se tomaba las medicinas que le recetaba el doctor, había veces en que me preguntaba si en realidad tenía ganas de vivir. Mi padre murió en uno de sus viajes de negocio cuando volaba la avioneta, fue una muerte instantánea siendo que la avioneta quedó casi intacta, lo que causó su muerte fue un golpe en la cabeza logrando un derrame cerebral. Mi abuelo siempre quiso que yo no le tuviera miedo a los aviones así que cuando tuve la edad suficiente me metió a clases de vuelo, igualmente no me gusta pilotear mucho, era más entretenido cuando él iba a mi lado. Así que siempre había vivido con mi abuelo, las únicas mujeres que conocía de mi casa eran Sue, mi ama de llaves y alguna que otra criada. Así que para estas cosas Sue siempre estaba presente, ayudándome con el vestido, maquillaje o cosas de mujeres. Ahora que mi abuelo había muerto, mi única familia eran Emmett, Sue y Edward.

Me miré a mi espejo y me dejé maquillar por Sue, fue un poco, no mucho, no quería sobresalir mucho, las joyas lograban ese trabajo. Me vi bien. Me gustaba y así bajé, muy despacio, hacia el vestíbulo, mirándome en cada espejo que encontrara en el camino. Además los tacones no ayudaban mucho en ese momento y menos para bajar las escaleras de la mansión, escaleras de mármol que a cualquier mala pisada y terminaría en segundos en el piso inferior.

Cuando llegué a la escalera, puede ver de espalda a Edward. Cuando sintió mis pasos se volvió. Yo quedé paralizada. Edward vestía de etiqueta, como nunca antes lo había visto, se daban varias reuniones cuando mi abuelo estaba vivo, pero nunca era necesaria la etiqueta para los chicos. Me pareció que lo conocía por primera vez y que me fascinaba.

Algo me indicaba que Edward Cullen era para mí el hombre perfecto, tal cual como lo decía Emmett, parecía que debía creer en cada palabra de ese hombre. Bajé lentamente las escaleras. Cuando quedé a unos pasos de él, sonreí ligeramente.

- Estas muy hermosa- me dijo besándome la mano

Me besó la mano de una forma insinuante, porque le dio la vuelta y me besó en la palma con los labios abiertos. Me sonrojé. Me quedé temblando, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento. Empezaba a saber lo que sentía por ese hombre que me había acompañado durante toda mi vida en esa casa. Algo se había transformado en el fondo de mí ser y me encantaba como se sentía, no pude evitar sonreír ampliamente. Por fin logré sacar la voz y hablé.

- Tu estas muy elegante

- Gracias- y me tomó de la mano, el solo contacto de ese hombre en mi brazo me producía una sensación indefinible- Tengo el auto preparado, vamos.

Asentí, en ningún momento soltó mi mano, abrió la puerta de la casa permitiéndome salir. Yo sabía que los criados miraban por las esquinas escondidos esperando este gran momento y me daba un poco de vergüenza, porque Edward había sido en mi vida como un hermano, pero ya no veía a ese hombre en aquel momento como alguien familiar, sino como un extraño que me conmovía y alteraba… me gustaba. Cerró la casa tras de mí, volvió a tomar mi mano para conducirme al coche, no pude evitarlo, me sonrojé. Uno de los guardias nos esperaba en la reja de la entrada para cerrar tras nosotros. Me abrió la puerta del Ferrari, yo entré y me senté, esperé a que él se diera la vuelta y partió el coche, parecía como si nunca lo hubiera encendido, adoraba el ronroneo que tenía mi coche.

Llegamos a casa de los Hale en pocos minutos, no vivían muy lejos de mi casa. En la entrada de la gran casona nos esperaba un parquin para recibir el coche mientras nosotros ingresábamos a la casa, Edward de mala gana entregó las llaves de mi coche, estoy segura que amenazó al hombre sobre si le ocurría algo al coche, no pude evitar reírme. En la entrada nos esperaban Rosalie y Jasper, sonrientes ante mi llegada, ambos no pudieron evitar mirar detenidamente a mi acompañante, yo también lo miré para darme cuenta que miraba seriamente al hermano de mi amiga.

Saludamos de un gran abrazo a la cumpleañera, nos invitó a entrar para saludar a los demás invitados. No alcancé a colocar un pie dentro del salón cuando Ángela salió a mi encuentro y me dijo al oído.

- Me prestarás a Edward- no era una pregunta, yo me quedé muda, no esperaba esa solicitud, Edward no era mío… o eso quería demostrar, porque a mis adentros, él era solo mío, en eso Ángela añadió- Me gusta. Hasta me le declaré y no me hizo caso. Siempre lo vimos aquí tan deportivo, trabajador, elegante, caballero y educado. Mi padre me dice como consejo: _"conquista a Cullen, es el hombre que necesito para dejar segura esta finca"_

No quise seguir con la conversación así que decidí separarme rápidamente de Ángela ya que veía que recibiría un golpe de mi parte. Me sentí enojada, sin saber lo que hacia, me pegué a Edward mientras entrábamos al salón. Noté como él me miraba extrañado pero traté de mostrarme como si no pasara nada. Antes de comenzar a saludar a los demás, nos encontramos con los señores Hale, Edward como siempre, bien educado, me acompañó mientras teníamos una pequeña conversación sobre mis estudios, me defendió en todo momento cuando me cuestionaron por mi herencia de la reservación de flores, se lo agradecí con la mirada mientras seguíamos entrando. Alice como siempre llegó corriendo entre sus grititos hacia nosotros, tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro cuando me vio con mi acompañante, confirmaba que para mí, Jasper solo era un gran amigo.

Saludamos a todos los conocidos y fuimos por algo de tomar, y luego pasamos por varios círculos de conversación, todos menos donde estaban mis amigas, no quería que Edward se acercara a Ángela, lo justifiqué diciendo que no había estado con las demás familias del pueblo. Varios empresarios estaban contentos de que hubiera regresado a hacerme cargo del negocio familiar como otros no tanto debido a que no confiaban en mis facultades, como siempre Edward me defendía. Pude notar que todos conocían a Edward y le tenían mucho respeto.

En eso comenzó a sonar la música, y él ni siquiera me preguntó si quería bailar. Me agarró por la cintura y bailó conmigo. Era el conocido baile de salón, siempre se tocaba en estos acontecimientos, los dos nos ajustábamos bien el uno al otro. Me preocupé de demostrar el talento que tenía en esto y él lo notó.

- Bailas bien- me dijo al oído logrando que estremeciera

- Aprendí en el colegio. Nos enseñaban desde montar a caballo hasta tocar el piano, y entre esas cosas, el baile de salón- lo vi mirarme muy impresionado- recuerda que mi abuelo siempre quiso que fuera una mujer de bien, no solo iba a estudiar al colegio, tenía que aprender a ser una señora de casa- se rió a lo bajo

- Tu abuelo siempre quiso que fueras dueña de casa

- Pero no lo logró, yo quería estudiar, ya estamos en una sociedad moderna

- Pero gracias a ir a ese colegio ahora bailas muy bien- yo me sonrojé

- Gracias

- Yo no bailo muy bien, así que perdona si te piso

- Procura no hacerlo- le dije, los dos sonreímos

Y podría haber añadido _"no me aprietes tanto"_pero no quise, no me atreví, me sentía bien así, me sentía segura y creía que Edward también lo sabía. Mientras bailábamos solo existíamos los dos, nunca dejamos de sonreír, Edward nunca sacó sus manos de mi cintura y yo no pude despegar mi mirada de sus ojos verdes.

El caso es que no solté a Edward en toda la noche. Ángela varias veces se acercó a mí para pedirme que se lo prestara, pero yo me hacía la tonta, y nunca me separé de él. Por otra parte, cuando Jasper, el hermano de Rosalie, se me acercó para conversar y pedirme un baile, Edward frunció el ceño, sentí como apretaba mi cintura como si fuera de su posesión, no sabía si sentirlo como un halago o mirarlo enfadada para que me soltara, mi corazón optó por negar la invitación de mi amigo con una sonrisa, él lo comprendió, tomó mi mano para dejar un beso para luego alejarse hacia los demás invitados. Edward me guió hacia uno de nuestros compradores.

Estuvimos unas horas más en la fiesta, lo estábamos pasando como nunca antes. Hace mucho que los dos no nos divertíamos tanto, desde que éramos unos adolescentes.

Cuando todo terminó, estaba sofocada, no habíamos parado de bailar o de conversar con todos por ahí, atraíamos más la atención que la festejada. Edward también estaba aun más ahogado que yo, sonreía como hace mucho tiempo no veía, nos despedimos apresuradamente de la familia y salimos.

El aire de la noche nos tranquilizó. Bailar con Edward había sido una tentación, casi un pecado capital. Esperamos a que trajeran el Ferrari, me ayudó a acomodar el chal del mismo color del vestido para no enfriarme en esa noche helada. Nos subimos al auto y nos fuimos camino a la Hacienda.

- Bailas divinamente…- dijo Edward pero yo pensaba en otra cosa y se lo hice saber

- Ángela quería bailar contigo

- Ya. Es una niña caprichosa

- ¿Te lo parece?- pregunté sorprendida, él no era de hablar así de la gente

- Si, así creo

De ahí, seguimos en silencio hacia la casa, nos bajamos del auto dejándolo en la puerta del garaje y esperamos a que una de las criadas nos abriera la puerta. Atravesamos el vestíbulo muy apresurados y subimos las escaleras del mismo modo. No sabíamos por que, pero parecía ser necesario. Nunca había llegado tan rápido al segundo piso que llevaba a mi dormitorio.

Nos detuvimos al llegar a la puerta de mi cuarto, se detuvo y me quedó mirando. Yo no hice nada, solo quería entrar, sacarme los zapatos y acostarme. De repente Edward habló.

- ¿Me dejas que te bese?

- ¡Edward!- exclame yo, no esperaba esas palabras, y menos de la boca de él

- ¿Qué pasa, no quieres?

Yo afirme solamente con la cabeza, no podía negar que lo esperaba hace mucho tiempo, estaba segura que hasta lo había soñado. El me tomó de la nuca con ambas manos y despacio se acercó a mi cara, rozó sus labios con los míos.

Era el primer beso donde mi cuerpo se estremecía por completo. A mis compañeros del colegio jamás los dejé besarme y los distintos novios u hombres con que salí, jamás lograron que sintiera esa sensación. Cuando soltó mis labios, yo seguía con los ojos cerrados y de repente sentí su boca en mi garganta y pensé que me moría. Cuando me soltó, me miró, pero no estaba la expresión que yo esperaba.

- Perdóname. Hay cosas que no pueden remediarse

No dejé que se moviera cuando yo ya había dado un portazo en mi cuarto. Ya en mi dormitorio no hice otra cosa que llorar, debía darme una explicación, ¿Verdad? Debía tocar la puerta y preguntarme como estaba, debía sonreírme y decir algo lindo, pues no. Se fue tranquilamente a su cuarto ¿Por qué me besaba así? ¿Por qué debía personarlo por algo que ambos queríamos? Odiaba cuando demostraba esa doble personalidad que lo acompañaba. En un momento pensé en ir a su cuarto y pedir una explicación o solo darle una bofetada por sus estúpidas palabras.

De repente sonó el celular y lo agarré con rabia, quien podía molestarme en ese momento de confusión y tristeza. No miré quien llamaba, solo contesté. Al otro lado, Edward me decía: _"Si quieres, despídeme mañana"_

Colgué sin responder.

…..

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Lamento haber demorado con la actualización de esta historia pero estaba muy metida con _**"Todo Cambio"**_ pero acá dejo otro capítulo.

Edward por fin ha demostrado lo que siente por Bella pero como siempre, tiene que hacer algo mal, pensando que en realidad es lo mejor. Como dice Bella en la película de Crepúsculo _"Tus cambios de humos me dan tortícolis"._

Espero que estén disfrutando y espero sus comentarios, también los invito a pasarse por mi otra historia que está en proceso. Muchas gracias a los que pasan a leer y nos vemos en un próximo capítulo, besos.

Camili


	5. Capitulo 5

_**Lamento la demora, pero segun la pagina Fanfiction, habia un problema con el sistema, asi que recien he podido actualizar, disfrutenlo, besos**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 5**_

.

Dormí mal y poco. Y, cuando me levanté, tan temprano como siempre, como todos los días, me di una ducha templada y luego me vestí lista para cabalgar entre las flores, éste era mi trabajo, mi vida y nada ni nadie podía interferir en ello.

Llevaba unas botas altas, pantalón negro y un suéter rojo y desde el cuello se me asomaba el cuello de mi camisa blanca. Me maquillé un poco para disimular de que no había dormido bien, no quería que se hablara más de la cuenta sobre mi en esa casa, ya bastante tenía con la velada de la noche anterior. Me miré al espejo y así bajé.

La casa estaba silenciosa, sola y me dirigí al comedor. Sue se sorprendió al verme fuera de la cama, me preguntó donde quería que me sirvieran el desayuno, miré la mesa la cual estaba vacía, me extrañó, normalmente a esa hora Edward estaba sentado tomando su desayuno, miré a la ama de llaves y le pregunté si Edward había ya desayunado.

- Ni siquiera se si durmió en casa se levantó tan temprano que cuando aparecí ya no estaba en casa. A esta hora suelen cargar los pedidos de flores para su transporte tal vez esté en los almacenes

Bajé la mirada mientras suspiraba, le pedí que me llevara el desayuno a la terraza del patio trasero, así tendría vista a los campos y podría ver a los jardineros trabajando. Sue asintió pidiendo permiso para retirarse, con el ceño fruncido me dirigí a la mesa que estaba en la terraza. Yo ya sabía que ese día comenzaba la recolección, algunas flores se iban como decoración y otras pasarían a los almacenes donde comenzaría su tratamiento para crear los aceites y esencias para los perfumes.

Terminé de tomar el café y unas tostadas y me fui al corral donde me estaba esperando mi caballo. Ahí estaba uno de los encargados del establo, ensilló al caballo y me subí. Estaba molesta, no sabía si se trataba por lo mal que había dormido o porque Edward tenía que decir algo, tenía que disculparse, no podía quedarse mudo y hacer como si nada pasara. Bufé junto con mi caballo mientras partíamos a los campos.

Pasé por los terrenos donde habían varias mujeres y hombres recogiendo las flores para llevarlas al almacén, cuando pasaba a sus lados me saludaban como doña Isabella, sonreí ante su bienvenida, me quedé conversando con algunos, me encontré con el capataz quien me dio la buena noticia de que las flores ya habían sido empaquetadas para distribuirlas y que los terrenos estaban tan fértiles que ese mismos día se podría plantar la nueva temporada de flores de la luna. A él no lo vi por ahí, y pregunté por él.

Un muchacho me dijo que estaba en el helipuerto, en el despacho que había para algunas reuniones rápidas. Parecía que venía un importante empresario por la venta de algunos aceites. Yo no estaba enterada de ese acontecimiento, algo de irritación pasó por mi cuerpo, Edward debía de haberme dicho lo que ocurría, Emmett le había dicho que las cosas debían pasar por mi antes de cualquier cosa, ahora yo era la dueña y quien tomaba la última decisión, en eso vi que se elevaba un helicóptero, pero no era el nuestro, así que imaginé que la persona que venía a firmar el contrato se habría ido ya.

Decidí entrar en el almacén, dejé el caballo amarrado al poste y lo vi allí haciendo números en su computador. No notó mi presencia por un buen rato. Llevaba su traje de montar. Parecía más fuerte. Traté de controlarme, no era el momento para mirar el físico de ese hombre. Había otras cosas más importantes, especialmente las cosas que no me había contado.

Pero no había solución. Al verlo, la fuerza que yo llevaba en mi corazón y en mi cabeza se vino abajo.

- Buenos días Bella. Ven- y empezó a explicar la venta que había hecho

Le pedí explicaciones sobre este nuevo negocio que no había sido comunicado cuando nos habíamos reunido Emmett y nosotros. Me pidió disculpas por la falta, pero estaba acostumbrado a no tener que demostrar cuentas a nadie desde que mi abuelo había muerto, me regaló una sonrisa antes de seguir conversando sobre la negociación, no podía negarlo, había sido una buena venta.

De lo sucedido la noche anterior, no dijo nada. La sangre me quemaba por dentro, estaba enojada. Por eso di la vuelta y me marché. Edward me gritó, ni le respondí, me preguntó nuevamente porque me iba, pero tomé el caballo y me fui a trote. Pensé que al medio día me daría una explicación, pero no. Llegó, tomó una cerveza fría y luego se sentó en la mesa. Yo estaba por terminar el almuerzo.

Lo decidí en aquel momento, no había vuelta atrás, necesitaba un tiempo para mi y que Edward no estuviera cerca.

- Mañana me voy a Phoenix

- ¿Cómo?- estaba confundido

- Si, me voy

- ¿En que?

- En la avioneta

- ¿Conduciendo tu?- parecía asustado, pero no lo tomé en cuenta, ya estaba decidido

- Si, no olvides que tengo el titulo de piloto. He estudiado mucho, no soy ingeniera por casualidad- tenía ganas de hacerle daño

- ¿Y a quien llevas de copiloto?

- Al mecánico

Y me levanté sin siquiera pedir permiso.

Salí a la terraza con intenciones de respirar aire libre, estaba agotada con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sentí los pasos de Edward. Ya lo iba conociendo, cada movimiento, cada sonido que hacía, hasta su presencia y también pensaba que lo deseaba fervientemente, pero debía ser fuerte… pero a la vez no podía, lo deseaba, y estaba segura que había otro sentimiento de por medio… estaba segura que estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen.

No se como había nacido aquel sentimiento, aquel deseo, pero cuando estas conviviendo con un hombre día y noche, terminas por enamorarte de el. Tal vez yo ya lo amaba cuando él acompañaba a mi abuelo a verme en Londres. Cada vez que mandaba a Edward a buscar algo, él se acercaba a mí y me decía: _"es el hombre ideal para ti"_ Y como siempre John Swan tenía la razón.

Me llamó a pasos de mi, pero le dije que quería estar sola, me preguntó que había pasado, solo me di la vuelta para mirarlo fijamente antes de decirle que quería estar sola, bajó la mirada, no me detuve, seguí caminando entre los jardines.

Después de eso, no hablé más con Edward hasta la noche cuando estaba en el despacho de mi abuelo buscando unos papeles que me había pedido Emmett para la compra de algunos químicos necesarios para la creación de los perfumes, y como al día siguiente me iba, se los iba a dejar a la mano.

Cuando salí, Edward me esperaba en la puerta, pero hice como que no lo veía y me fui al salón, donde no perdió tiempo y me siguió. No aguantó más y me preguntó.

- ¿Dónde vas?

- Phoenix- dije sin importancia mientras le deba los papeles a Sue explicando que debía mandarlos a Seattle con alguno de los guardias

- ¿Por qué te vas? ¿Estarás mucho tiempo fuera?

- No lo sé, quiero algo de calor y cambiar de ambiente. Si me gusta, me quedaré ahí- vi como los ojos de Edward se abrían de par en par, Sue sonrió y salio del salón mientras yo me sentaba y le observaba

- Decías que te gustaba el campo…

- Puede, pero también cansa ¿No te cansa a ti?

- Yo viajo con cierta frecuencia y me desahogo un poco por esos mundos- Edward también tomó asiento, pero se notaba que en cualquier minuto que yo me parara él haría lo mismo

- Bueno, entonces ahora me toca a mí, las flores ya están vendidas, los perfumes estarán listo en un tiempo más… creo que por ahí podría darme una vuelta

- Estás…

- ¿Hablando en serio? Si, muy en serio- sin darse cuenta, o dándosela, subía las escaleras conmigo

- Si quieres, te acompaño

- ¿Adonde? ¿A Phoenix?

- Pues si…

- No, necesito respirar un poco

No se como y en que momento, pero yo esperaba que cuando me detuviera ante mi puerta, y él se quedaba junto a mi, me dijera _"Oye, lo de ayer, no volverá a repetirse" _algo que tuviera relación con lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, estaba dispuesta a escuchar que todo era un error. Pero el caso es que se estaba repitiendo. Me besó cuando quiso.

Me sentía en las nubes, volver a sentir sus labios contra los míos me hacía volar, lo peor de todo es que intentaba ser fuerte, pero le correspondía un beso que no debía ser, pasé mis brazos por su cuello mientras Edward me aferraba más contra su cuerpo tomándome firmemente por la cintura. Sentí como sus manos acariciaban mi espalda, cuando ya sabía que no había ningún especio entre los dos, yo acaricié su cabello cobrizo sin remordimiento, en ese momento no me importaba ser la mujer más débil del mundo con tal de seguir horas y horas en los brazos de ese hombre. Cuando nos separamos, Edward volvió a decirme.

- Perdóname. Pero hay cosas que es mejor no reprimir- no quería que la furia se adueñara de mi, suspiré antes de mirarlo

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

- No pude evitarlo, ya te lo digo. Me falta la voluntad ante ti. Eres muy bella y femenina. Si quieres, dejo la empresa- se notaba muy decidido, eso me angustió

- ¿Y que harás?

- No lo se. Tal vez volver a pedirte por Dios que me perdones y me aceptes de nuevo como empleado, sería capaz de arrodillarme ante ti para que me aceptes- no era eso lo que yo quería

- Buenas noches, Edward Cullen- de una sonrisa, pasó a colocarse serio al ver que yo no me había tomado bien sus palabras

- Estas enfadada, ¿verdad?

- No sabes cuanto.

Era mentira. Yo no estaba enfadada, sino impresionada, excitada, turbada, frustrada… locamente enamorada.

Me hubiera gustado que esa noche me hubiese llamado por el celular. ¿Qué podría decirle yo? Miles de cosas, pero sabía que no le iba a decir ninguna. Me dormí al poco rato, estaba agotada por ese día y necesitaba descansar, desde que había llegado a la hacienda que no lo hacía.

De repente, Edward dejaba de ser aquel muchacho que yo conocí siendo una niña. Era un hombre diferente, seductor, cálido. Sabía que había veces en que no lo demostraba, parecía un hombre distante y esquivo, pero para mí ya no era así. En sus besos aprecié lo mucho que me deseaba, aunque lo callara. Ya no podía ocultármelo, especialmente después de hacer lo imposible para que yo dijera que me acompañara a Phoenix, pero debía ser fuerte, además necesitaba pensar.

¿Y que sentía yo? Enamorada locamente de un hombre que nunca pensé en querer de esa manera, estaba por completo en mi mente.

A la mañana siguiente me fui en auto hasta el helipuerto. Allí me esperaba el mecánico, Había optado por llevar un bolso pequeño, así que no molestaba a nadie. Subimos los dos a la avioneta, miré mi sitio, hace mucho que no piloteaba, pero no tenía miedo, seria una nueva aventura después de tantos años. Nos aseguramos de que todo estuviera en orden y conduje la avioneta hacia Phoenix. Creí que desde los cultivos alguien veía como la avioneta se iba, pero decidí no pensar quien seria.

El viaje fue tranquilo y vigorizante, hace mucho que no manejaba un avión, no dejé de sonreír en todo el vuelo, hasta el mecánico estaba sorprendido con la habilidad que manejaba. En el aeropuerto de Phoenix nos esperaba un coche para llevarme al destino que yo quisiera, lo había organizado Emmett, como siempre no dejaba ningún clavo suelto para su chica favorita, sonreí agradeciendo mentalmente.

Le dije al mecánico que lo llamaría por teléfono cuando deseara volver, y que se hospedaría en el hotel cerca del aeropuerto, tenía todo el derecho de hacer lo que quisiera. El hombre me agradeció esperando mi llamada.

Cuando llegué a mi hotel y deposité mi pequeño bolso sobre la cama, me di cuenta de que me faltaba ropa. Y sobre todo, roca actual y moderna, pues desde que me había quedado en el pueblo, no había vuelto a ir de compras, ahí no había donde. Antes de planear un día de compras tomé un baño de burbujas, pedí a un asistente que viniera a mi cuarto para hacerme un masaje y luego pedí algo de comer.

Me pasé el resto del día haciendo precisamente eso, compras y compré todo lo que me apeteció, para algo tenía dinero de sobra, y ese día quería hacer todo lo que no había hecho en meses. Después fui al teatro y, al día siguiente, visité museos y salas de arte. Adquirí dos cuadros bellísimos, mandé a que me los enviaran a la dirección de mi casa, sabía perfectamente donde colocarlos. Llamé a la mansión, gracias al cielo me contestó Sue, no sabía que hubiera hecho si me contestaba Edward. Le comenté de los cuadros que llegarían en algunos días, también pregunté si Emmett estaba en casa para poder hablar sobre el negocio. Cuando me contestó, hablamos de todo menos de negocios, me dio algunos datos para entretenerme en mi visita, me preguntó cuando volvería, pero le dije que no estaba segura, entendió por mi tono de voz que se refería a cierto chico que vagaba como un muerto viviente por la casa, no pude evitar reír ante su comentario. Me deseó un buen viaje y que no olvidara llamar si me quedaba más tiempo, prometí hacerlo. Emmett era mi hermano o mi padre cuando se lo proponía.

Un día me senté en un café a mirar a la gente de la cuidad, medité sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo en mi vida. Todo había cambiado mucho, cuando tenía 19 años me fui a estudiar a Londres y ahora a mis 24 años volvía a Estados Unidos y parecía que habían sido más años los que había estado fuera. Aproveché todo lo que pude en descubrir los nuevos lugares que me ofrecía esa cuidad que siempre estaba al sol. Fui algunos días a la playa como también me quedé en el hotel con su fabulosa piscina.

Treinta días estuve allí, un mes completo, haciendo todo lo que hubiera hecho en Londres, mientras caminaba por las calles de Phoenix me prometí volver a Londres, había pasado muy buenos años. Cuando volví al hotel tomé la gran decisión. Llamé al mecánico para que preparase la avioneta, pues volvíamos a casa. Y así lo hicimos.

Lo vi en seguida, desde el aire. Estaba segura de que sentía mi presencia como yo sentía la suya.

Al verme descender de la avioneta, fue hacia mí y me abrazó. Me quedé paralizada, no esperaba ese recibimiento, pensé que me alegaría de porque me había demorado tanto en volver, pero solo me abrazó y no me soltó por un buen rato.

- Has tardado mucho, ¿Qué has hecho durante tantos días?

- Edward, yo puedo hacer lo que me de la gana, ¿no?- no tenía derecho sobre mi, y parecía querer hacerlo

- Claro, fuiste de compras, ¿verdad?

- Si, es lo que estuve haciendo- el mecánico se me acercó y preguntó

- ¿Qué hago con estos paquetes?- fue Edward quien contestó

- Dámelos, tengo el auto ahí y a la señorita Swan la llevaré a la casa

Me fue a buscar en mi coche favorito de la casa, el Ferrari rojo, regalo de mi abuelo, podía ser ostentoso pero al ser su regalo no podía evitar tenerle más cariño. Nos subimos y en el camino nadie habló, el jardinero nos abrió la reja y estacionamos el coche en el garaje. Seguíamos en el auto cuando Edward, como si hiciera un esfuerzo, me dijo de súbito.

- Te he echado de menos. Cuando te habitúas a ver a una mujer en casa, si se ausenta, es como si te faltara algo.

- Tienes a las mujeres del servicio

- Parece que no quieres entenderme, Bella, ¿verdad?

- No lo sé, Edward. Si te digo la verdad, no te entiendo casi nunca- sabía a donde quería llegar pero no podía demostrárselo

- Pero me hago entender. No soy enigmático. Soy claro y transparente…

- No es lo que he notado, mas… me parece que muy apasionado- lo interrumpí, me miró y sonrió

- También. Si un día encuentro el amor, no esperaré demasiado, pero estaré muy seguro antes de casarme

- ¿Qué me estaba diciendo? ¿Qué me daba besos porque le atraía físicamente?

Me bajé del coche indignada, no le dije nada, solo noté como él bajaba las cosas rápidamente para poder alcanzarme. Me alcanzó en dos zancadas, no lo miré, solo seguí caminando y esperé a que abriera la puerta de la casa. No nos esperaba nadie dentro como yo pensaba, quería ver a Sue, la extrañaba. Cuando me dejó en el vestíbulo, me dio un beso en la boca muy rápido, donde no logré reaccionar y darle una buena bofetada. Este hombre se estaba tomando las cosas muy atrevidamente.

- Esta noche te invito a cenar- lo miré un rato, algo que siempre me molestaría de Edward seria su cambio de personalidad, suspiré, no podía evitarlo, el amor te ciega ante cualquier cosa

- Bueno, ¿a que hora debo estar lista?

- A las nueve, hay un restaurante donde se come un pescado fresco riquísimo

- Oye, Edward- le dije deteniéndome antes de subir las escaleras- ¿Por qué me estás invitando?

- ¿No es mi deber?

- ¿Deber? ¿Haces las cosas por eso? Mi abuelo te dejó ese encargo…- estaba cada vez mas enojada, si decía ser trasparente, debía explicarse mejor

- Fuiste y siempre serás la mujer de esta casa, tu abuelo antes de morir, me dijo _"cuida de mi nieta como si fuera un tesoro"_

- Y tu te aprovechas de eso

- No Bella, yo te respeto tanto que casi es como si fueras mi otro yo- no entendía lo que quería hablar, me empezaba a doler la cabeza y debía guardar las cosas que había comprado

- Explícamelo después. Ahora voy a darme un baño

Sin siquiera esperar respuesta comencé a subir las escaleras, detrás mío apareció una sirvienta que me ayudó con los paquetes, si Edward creía que no podía con unos simples paquetes, tendríamos algunos problemas. Le sonreí a la chica agradeciéndole de igual forma. Cuando llegamos a mi cuarto le volví a dar las gracias y le pedí que nadie me molestara ya que estaba cansada y en la noche iba a salir, para que no prepararan la cena.

Me bañé y busqué ropa de la que había comprado en Phoenix. Todos los trajes y prendas eran de la última moda, pensé en como reaccionarían todos en el pueblo cuando me vieran llegar a el campo de Golf con esa ropa, cual seria la envidia de mis amigas… como se comportaría Edward.

Me coloqué unos jeans desgastados y una polera con diseños de mostacillas, me traté de regular mis rizos porque parecían muy enmarañados. Me coloqué una crema para el cabello, luego me maquillé, pero no mucho, y salí.

Cuando aparecí a su lado, me quedé confusa, porque él me miraba con ansiedad. Vestía de sport y se veía muy atractivo, con una elegancia muy natural. También llevaba unos jeans, una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones abiertos, encima una chaqueta. Cuando me miró, embozó una leve sonrisa.

- Estás hermosa- me dijo- pero no necesitas la ropa para ser bella- esta vez nos subimos a su coche y después de un viaje sin apenas hablar, y de cruzar palabras para pedir la cena, me preguntó- me gustaría saber si un día formaras una familia. ¿Te gustan los niños?

- Si, pienso tener hijos, pienso tener un hogar…

- El hogar ya lo tienes

- No. Es una mansión. Tengo una casa, pero todavía no es un hogar. Es el lugar donde vivo. Será un hogar el día que tenga marido y unos hijos.

- Querrás mucho a tu marido- lo miré, tomó su copa de vino mientras desviaba la vista

- Nunca me casaría si no es por verdadero amor y verdadera pasión- Edward me miró interesado en la conversación eso me intimidó

- ¿Y que le exigirías?

- Cariño, amor, pasión, y que sepa disculpar mis defectos igual que yo disculpare los suyos. No me gustan las peleas. Si me caso no es para jugar es para tomarme en serio ese proyecto de vida, para querer a mi marido con locura…

- Me dejas paralizado, Bella, porque piensas como yo- lo miré, no sabía si jugaba conmigo o era cierto lo que decía

- Ah, tu piensas así

- Si. Yo quiero casarme pronto y tener hijos enseguida

- ¿La conozco?

- Si- me dijo Edward con una sonrisa, mientras mi cuerpo se tensaba por los celos

No hablé el resto de la noche, me sentía mal, no quería saber quien era esa mujer, pero a la vez si para sacarle los dientes de un solo golpe, por mi mente cruzaban varios nombres en especial Tanya y Ángela.

Edward si habló, y dijo mil cosas sobre el amor, sobre la familia, sobre mi abuelo… y yo solo me preguntaba quien seria la mujer que él amaba. Aunque no quisiera, no podía dejar de pensar en eso, con solo mirarlo, me venía la pregunta a la cabeza. Edward, como si nada pasara, seguía con su gran discurso sin preguntarme qué pasaba por mi mente en ese momento de silencio constante.

Poco después pidió la cuenta y nos fuimos del restaurante. Nos subimos al coche y retomamos el camino a la mansión. De repente, sin proponérmelo, las palabras salieron de mi boca.

- ¿Cómo es la mujer que amas?- me sonrojé, por suerte que era de noche y no lo notaba

- Decidida, calida, amorosa, apasionada… y no pregunta lo que no debe

- Entonces es muy tonta

- No, es muy inteligente

Me quedé otra vez muda, porque no sabía que decir. Él también dejó de hablar, notó que no quería seguir con esa conversación y que no era momento de comenzar una nueva. Seguimos en silencio todo el camino, yo miraba por la ventaba aunque como estaba oscuro, no sabía que veía, pero era mejor que saber si Edward me miraba de reojo o querer saber que estaba pensando.

Cuando llegamos a casa, dejamos el coche donde mismo, nos recibió uno de los guardias, una de las sirvientas nos abrió la puerta de entrada. Dejamos los abrigos en el vestíbulo y subimos juntos, en silencio, las escaleras. Al llegar arriba, yo me detuve en la puerta de mi cuarto, no podía mirarlo, así que miré mis zapatos, como si fueran la cosa más sorprendente que existiera en ese momento.

Su voz me sobresaltó y lo que dijo, aun más.

- ¿Podría entrar?

- ¿Cómo?- pero ya había entrado y cerrado la puerta tras de si. Y sin darme cuenta sentí como sus manos levantaban mi polera.

- ¿Qué pensarías si fueras tú la mujer de mis sentimientos?

- ¿Qué dices?- no prestaba mucha atención, estaba preocupa de que ya me había quitado la polera y ahora me intentaba sacar lo siguiente

- Bella, no podría tocarte si no te amara. No tendría derecho a besarte, ni a entrar en tu cuarto, si no te amara.

De ahí, las palabras quedaron fuera, empezó a besarme y yo estaba completamente excitada. Le pasé los brazos por los hombros y él me quitó lo que quedaba de mi ropa.

Yo no me quedé atrás, tiré de su ropa sin importarme si terminaba rasgada o botada en cualquier parte de esa gran habitación, solo estábamos los dos después de tantas cosas inconclusas.

Poco a poco nos fuimos acercando a mi cama, donde caímos. Sentí que él había chocado con algo, pero como no se inmutó, seguí besándolo apasionadamente como él lo hacía conmigo. Nos enredamos entre las sábanas. Pensé que aquellas cosas no existían… Me acarició todo el cuerpo sin dejar de besarme en ningún momento, me sentía en el cielo y con el hombre que jamás pensé que tendría entre mis brazos.

Sonreí, sonreí como nunca antes había sonreído, y sabía que él estaba igual, lo podíamos sentir mutuamente. Hicimos el amor, disfruté de si intromisión en mi interior, era la primera vez que estaba con un hombre y había elegido el indicado. Nunca dejamos de besarnos mientras llegábamos al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, escuchar mi nombre mezclado con el placer, era la mejor canción de la vida. Fui la persona más feliz del mundo en ese momento. Luego, rendidos nos quedamos dormidos.

Lo más maravilloso fue despertar al día siguiente y saber que seguía ahí, abrazándome, sin la intención de soltarme, como si me fuera a escapar. Me acerqué más a él para sentir su calor. Sin querer lo desperté.

Nos quedamos ahí, sin hablar un par de minutos, no había para que decir algo, lo importante es que estábamos juntos.

- Si tu quieres- me dijo de repente mientras acariciaba mi espalda desnuda- nos casamos rápidamente… hoy mismo

- Pero yo no te he dicho que te amaba a ti- buscó mi rostro, me levantó la barbilla, estaba serio

- ¿Es que crees que soy tonto? Supe desde un principio que no era una broma, que era tu hombre, que era el hombre de tu vida… ese que preparó tu abuelo para ti.

Siempre estaba mi abuelo, en toda conversación, pero Edward tenía razón, mi abuelo sabía todo, él lo había elegido para que estuviera con su nieta, con nadie más. Y luego dejó el resto en manos de Emmett y en las del hombre que estaba en mi cama mirándome con tanto amor como se podía.

Al amanecer, Edward, después de llenarme de besos y abrazos y disculpándose por no poderse quedar más tiempo, se retiró de mi cuarto, pero antes de salir, me miró desde la puerta.

- ¿Estás contenta? ¿Eres feliz?

- Muy feliz- le dije con una sonrisa- Y tienes razón, hace mucho que te amo. Desde aquel día que James dijo: _"Este hombre esta enamorado de ti"_, me hice la pregunta, por eso nunca protesté cuando me besabas.

Sonrió como nunca antes, se acercó a la cama y me besó tiernamente, yo también sonreí y me despedí, hasta un rato más, cuando nos encontraríamos en la mesa del comedor para tomar desayuno, luego ir a los almacenes para saber como iba la preparación del aceite y el perfume, y por último encontrarnos con Emmett y que se enterara de la nueva. Estaba segura de que gritaría de la alegría, su plan había funcionado.

_**FIN**_

_**

* * *

**_

No los molesto mas y dejo inmediatamente el epílogo, besos.

Camili


	6. Epilogo

**Epílogo**

**.**

Sue no dejaba de dar vueltas por la casa, observaba que todos los invitados estuvieran cómodos y con una copa en la mano para hacer el brindis para los nuevos casados. Después de la quinta vez que intenté calmarla fue que opté por dejar que siguiera alocada por todos lados. Edward no me dejaba sola en ningún momento, después de tanto tiempo, lo observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro que parecía no quitarse jamás.

Emmett fue el padrino de bodas, ni siquiera tuvimos que proponerlo, en segundos se había proclamado como tal. Fue un matrimonio de los más censillo, no queríamos a mucha gente, así que invitamos a nuestro círculo más cercano. Alice saltaba a nuestro alrededor cada dos minutos, parecía ser ella la novia en vez de yo, Rosalie la seguía de más lejos con su prometido pero estaba igual de contenta por nosotros. Ángela nos abrazó y nos dio en beso en la mejilla a ambos. No pude evitar desviar la mirada cuando lo hiso con Edward, este no me dejó de insistir quien era yo, la nueva señora Cullen. Podía estar seguro que haría que todos en el pueblo, en Seattle y en todo el mundo se enteraran a quien le pertenecía Edward Cullen.

Debido a que ambos no teníamos familiares vivos, era como empezar un mundo nuevo, donde nosotros fuéramos los sobrevivientes y debiéramos reconstruir ese lugar, y eso haríamos.

Edward y yo decidimos hacer la luna de miel en la avioneta, recorriendo cada parte de Europa, hasta el más mínimo pueblo que existiera. Debido a que el estanque del avión no era para un viaje tan largo, nos proporcionaba una visita por cada lugar que debiéramos parar, generalmente nos quedábamos uno o dos días en es cuidad antes de retomar el viaje a Europa. Gozamos como locos, como dos niños consentidos. Conocimos Francia, Italia, Alemania, España, Suecia, y tantos otros países, nos bajó la nostalgia cuando llegamos Londres, ambos habíamos vivido ahí para nuestros estudios en la Universidad y nos había logrado distanciar por tantos años.

A su lado durante esos dos meses, aprendí muchas cosas sobre el amor y la pasión que yo desconocía. Edward era el mejor amante, no podía decir que lo sabía por la experiencia, él había sido el primer hombre en mi vida, pero estaba segura que ningún otro podría entregarme tanto amor como lo hacia mi esposo… mi esposo, ¿Quién creería eso? Mi abuelo estaría muy feliz.

Cuando volvimos a la hacienda, todo estaba de cabeza, cosa que nos dio mucha risa a ambos, nos dimos cuenta que éramos fundamentales en esa casa… perdón, en nuestro hogar. No nos importó volver de cabeza al trabajo, éramos tan felices en esas tierras que nos resultaba vigorizante cabalgar por los jardines viendo como volvían a nacer entre los pequeños brotes que aparecían entre los sembradíos.

Emmett en variadas ocasiones nos mandaba fuera de la hacienda para que viviéramos una vida de recién casados y no los trabajadores que siempre habíamos sido. Hacíamos uno que otro viaje a Seattle o Port Ángeles, pero siempre volvíamos a nuestro hogar, era difícil dejar la rutina.

Como el pueblo era pequeño, ya todos sabían del matrimonio Cullen-Swan, a muchos no les gustaba la idea, decían que yo había desprestigiado el apellido de mi abuelo, con uno de los sirvientes de la mansión, a veces Edward les encontraba la razón, pero cuando le recordaba lo que había hecho John Swan por nosotros y después de hacer el amor, sus ideas locas desaparecían. Otros estaban contentos por nuestra unión, sabían que juntos podríamos sacar la hacienda y nuestras vidas adelante. ¿Quiénes podrían llevar esa reservación mejor que nosotros?

Durante los meses siguientes, muchas familias nos invitaban a cenar al campo de Golf en nuestro honor, otras veces, solo íbamos Edward y yo, para enseñarle a mi esposo como jugar, cosa que se me hizo bastante difícil, pero al final nos reíamos de los malos tiros que hacia él y como lograba desconcentrarme con un simple beso.

Las celebraciones siguieron cuando nos enteramos del compromiso de Jasper y Alice, se casarían en algunos meses más, después del matrimonio de Rose que era en unas cuantas semanas. Con Jasper no paramos de reír al ver el rostro de Edward cuando supo la verdad de nuestro supuesta relación, que solo éramos amigos pero debido a que él había creído otra cosa había resultado que Alice y él habían terminado celosos, vueltos locos por tener a la persona que amaban con ellos, un punto a nuestro favor.

En seguida tuvimos un hijo, Edward estaba como loco, ya tenía su heredero que administrara las tierras de la Hacienda Swan, otra generación de los Cullen. Dos años después vino una niña, la consentida de papá, nuestros hijos eran hermosos. Pensamos en quedarnos con esos dos hijos pero la sorpresa llego cuatro años después cuando quedé embarazada de mellizos, así que la familia crecía cada vez más. Llenamos la mansión de pequeños corriendo por ella como también por los jardines, solo podía sonreír cuando Edward los regañaba si corrían muy cerca de las flores… eso era heredado de mi abuelo. Y fue así como quedamos, una gran familia, nuestro hermoso matrimonio con cuatro adorables hijos, Anthony, Renesmee, Carlisle y Charlie.

Edward y yo éramos tan felices, que aunque discutimos por asuntos de trabajo, nos reconciliábamos al momento, especialmente cuando Emmett nos miraba severamente para hacernos sentir culpable y decirnos _"no fue para eso que John los unió"_. Se podría decir que la única gran discusión que tuvimos fue cuando mi testarudez lo colmó cuando intenté cambiar el nombre de la hacienda, si ambos íbamos a ser dueños, quería que llevara el apellido de la generación que había ayudado por años en la casa, pero según él, todo me pertenecía y prefería que quedara en mis manos antes de cualquier cosa… según Edward, eso hubiera querido mi abuelo.

Todo era maravilloso, nunca pensé que mi vida sería así, nunca creí que el amor estuviera tan cerca, nunca pensé encontrar el amor en mi mejor amigo de la infancia, en ese chico con el que corría entre los jardines, gritando y riendo antes de ser regañados por el jefe de hogar, con ese chico que era capaz de matar si alguien me molestaba en el colegio, ese joven que no permitía que llorara por un hombre, ese hombre que jamás dejó de ir a verme a Londres con la excusa de que acompañaba a mi abuelo, de ese hombre que me amó en secreto por tantos años esperando el momento correcto para confesarme que no podía vivir sin mí, que estaba loco y perdidamente enamorado de mi como yo de él. Pero aun tengo que decir algo: Este cuaderno que yo fui escribiendo día a día, lo leíamos Edward y yo, todas las noches en nuestra cama.

Edward decía:

- ¿Leemos?

Y yo le leía algunos de los párrafos que se referían a él.

**FIN**

**.**

**

* * *

**

…..

**Nota de la Autora:**

¿Qué les pareció? A mí me encanta el final, como ya había dicho antes, esta historia es una adaptación de la novela corta de Corín Tellado "Final Inesperado".

Espero que hayan disfrutad tanto como yo, el final ha llegado y ahora solo me dedicare a terminar mi otra historia "Todo Cambio" para que pasen por ella y comenten como también por aquí. Muchos besos, nos vemos.

Camili


End file.
